Those Days After
by YAJJ
Summary: Just days after being returned to his original body, Al is kidnapped even under his brother's watchful eye. Read about Ed's struggles and attempts to get him back, and the turmoil in the healing process that follows. Will the Elrics ever be left alone? AU
1. Backstory

_**Those Days After**_

A/N: This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story EVAH. I don't know how good it will be. I shall try my hardest! Please don't be too mean if you review… Though with the way that it's written, it's probably one of my better stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Written by: YAJJ

* * *

><p>These days were the hardest of them all. To everyone else, it'd seem like they should be the best! After all, Al was back in the flesh and blood, and Ed had gotten his arm back, though he'd chosen to keep the leg as a reminder. Yet, especially after years of this, after years of not having to make sure that Al was being nourished correctly, in fact hardly even having to watch him at all, it was difficult to get back into the swing of things.<p>

But, it was the _right_ swing of things. And to Edward Elric, 17-year-old Fullmetal Alchemist- the youngest State Alchemist in the history of Amestris- that was all that mattered. He still had his job _and_ he got to keep his title (Mustang had said that his leg qualified) and he got to keep his brother as well. As long as the swing of things was right around Central, he would happily take up the role of Mr. Military Man First Lieutenant Elric and Al's near-father and anything else he needed to, honestly.

Al's memory was gone, though. That was the part that haunted him. Wiped like a slate, everything after their mother's transmutation, at least. He couldn't celebrate in his elder brother's joy of having him back, in the flesh as he was supposed to be, because he couldn't remember _not_ being in the flesh. As far as he knew, it was Ed that had gotten the short end of the stick after the transmutation, and he hadn't been harmed at all. He was so confused that when he asked Ed how he'd made it up to First Lieutenant in the military if he'd never _been in _the military, Ed just told him to pretend that that wasn't the case. After all, they were a super-special pair of kids. Though why, Al didn't think he'd ever know.

Since getting their bodies back, Ed spent a lot of time in the office. He had no reason to be out and about, so he stayed in. And as long as Al was allowed to stay with him, that was fine. Al could read and do whatever else he wanted while he worked, and he'd have hundreds of people to keep an eye on him.

There wasn't much that littered Ed's office. It was spread out much like Mustang's, with a few sitting places and a table and desk, but there was close to no decoration. One thing, though, he made sure to keep. It was an even bigger reminder than his leg was of why to never mess with the laws of Nature. Al's old armor stood in the corner by his desk, tall and proud and as empty as it had ever been. It still had the blood seal on it, though a little smudged. They were just lucky that since Al's soul was no longer in there, it didn't matter. It stood there and watched over Ed as he worked, watched over Al as he played, and honestly with it around, Ed felt safer than without it.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang stopped in to see him every once in a while, to check that he and Al were doing all right, much like a father. And as many times as Ed yelled at him for getting too 'into his business' he was glad that he and Armstrong and Ross and Falman and every other person came to check on them, because he felt that he had a family. And he could tell that, as much as it confused Al to see them come in and start talking to him about his favorite things that they shouldn't know about, the now-10-year-old felt the same way.

Al was fighting. He was a fighter, and always had been, though not quite like his brother. He was fighting to not get confused about anything, to not be afraid when _one more_ military person walked in to say hello, to just accept his brother as a State Alchemist- as the Fullmetal Alchemist. But it was hard. The last thing that he remembered was Ed being 11, was something disgusting wrapping around his arms and legs and every other body part, was the fear in his brother's eyes as he yelled for him. So what, now Ed had grown by six years and he'd stayed the same age?

Though they'd been doing it for years, both Ed and Al were still amused by alchemy. Well, Ed was amused by how amused Al was with alchemy. The first day after Al got his body back, when Ed brought him into the office, the day went fairly slow. So, to pass the time, Ed took a seat beside his brother on the floor and started to perform some simple alchemy. A small, beautifully crafted horse would appear there, along with a dog, a tiny version of Al's old armor and, to Alphonse's amusement and great joy, a tiny kitten curled up, looking to be asleep. It didn't take long for Edward's office floor to be littered with tiny figurines, though with one clap of the hands, they went away.

Al watched him, stunned. "Brother, how did you do that? You just transmuted without a transmutation circle!" he cried, pointing at him, shocked but quite happy.

Ed glanced over at him. He'd forgotten for a second that Al didn't have any memory. Of course he wouldn't know. "It must have been all of that intense training with teacher." He replied faintly, waving his hand and then standing as the grandfather clock in every office corner cried out for the noon hour. He turned to his brother and held out a hand. "Come on. You've spent six years cooped up in that thing, you must be hungry." As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he regretted it. He would have kicked himself if Al hadn't been there, scrutinizing him intensely.

Al took his brother's offered hand and allowed Ed to pull him to his feet. "What do you mean, brother? Six years? I think you're confused." He bit his cheek and furrowed his little eyebrows.

Edward chuckled at him nervously. He waved his hand, trying to wave off everything that he'd been stupid enough to say. "Don't worry, so do I. Anyway, come on, it's lunch time. Or do you not want to eat?" he went to the door, opened it, and left, closing it behind him.

Alphonse stared at him in shock, and almost immediately his stomach rumbled. He chased after his brother crying, "Brother! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Edward had his reminder. He had it standing beside him everywhere he went, chatting with him or just being there. He had it standing in the corner of his office, dutifully watching over them as though a part of Alphonse's soul was still trapped inside. He had it supporting him with every step that he took, clanking in time, as though it were the beat to music. And he had it implanted in his head permanently, unable to leave; in fact, Ed didn't want it to leave. If it left, would he attempt another taboo? Would he kill his brother once more? Whether that would actually happen or not, he couldn't risk it.<p>

Alphonse didn't have any reminder. Nothing but his brother's automail leg; not even a memory to remind him exactly why human transmutation was a taboo. That thought stayed on Ed's mind all day, as he watched his brother nap on the couch. The younger boy had his arm over his eyes, trying to keep the light out of them. It was nearly sunset; seven at night, and after six years of not sleeping, Ed wasn't at all surprised that he took to sleeping on the couch.

Ed started to doodle on the desk, and then decided to instead do it on paper to avoid property damage. He started drawing the first thing that came to his head as soon as he had paper to draw on, though he didn't admittedly expect it to be quite that. The blood seal was there, the one that he'd drawn on Al's armor to attach his soul to it. He stared at it, and bit his tongue in apprehension, waiting to see if somehow magically the paper would come to life, his little brother's soul attached to it. He would have erased it if another idea hadn't popped into his head. After all, Al needed a good reminder.

By the time that Al woke up around eight by his brother's shaking, it was dark. He winced and moaned, whining, "why did you wake me? I was dreaming about Mom."

Ed smiled down at him. "Sit up Alphonse. I need to talk with you now. It's important." He said, uncharacteristically calm. He offered his brother a hand, who took it and allowed his elder brother to pull him up. "Tell me, Al, what do you remember between us transmuting mom and waking up yesterday." He said gently.

Al cocked his head to the side. He furrowed his little eyebrows in thought and then shook his head. "Nothing. After all, didn't we just transmute her the day before yesterday?" he asked. He was suddenly very afraid. What if the transmuting hadn't only hurt his brother's leg, but his brain as well?

Edward didn't answer, frowning a little. It made Alphonse feel like he'd said the wrong thing. "Wr-wrong answer? Uh…" he started to attempt to think of a better one. "No! No, it's not the wrong answer. I was just wondering. But I need you to know something." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a chain, followed by the blood seal and the sign on the back of Edward's red coat. He unclipped the chain and reached behind Al, clipping it again when it was behind him. He released it, and it fell to gently rest on his chest. Al glanced down at it curiously. "What is this? Where did you get it?" he whispered.

Ed grinned at him. "Made it. From one of the lunch trays. Don't worry, I didn't steal it. They _let_ me use it. And it's… a reminder, for you. I have 4 of my own, so I figured that you might need one."

Alphonse fingered it curiously. He smiled a little, and then laughed. "This sign's on the back of that silly little red coat you wear! Er, not _little_ but… you know." He glanced up at his brother nervously, afraid for the yell that normally came from a crack about his height.

Surprisingly, Ed just chuckled at him and waved his hand, blowing off the end innocently. "I know, I know. And yes. It's the sign of the alchemist, remember? Teacher has it tattooed on her chest, too." He said. He frowned suddenly, and started to pet Alphonse's head, telling the younger boy that something was wrong. "Al, I need you to listen to me, and to never ever forget this. Never commit any sort of alchemic taboo. The losses are far greater than the gains, trust me. Never _ever_. That's what this is for; to remind you. Promise me that you'll never forget that." He said. He turned to glance back at Alphonse, looking him right in the eyes.

Al was surprised by the emotion in those gold orbs. He could do nothing but nod, though he'd hardly heard what he'd said. "Y-yes, brother…" he whispered. His own tan eyes stared at his brother for a second, but then they looked down at the floor. He felt his brother's hand squeeze his knee gently, and then the State Alchemist stood, shoving himself up rather forcefully. Alphonse stood up beside his brother, wondering what he'd do next.

Ed grinned at him and ruffled his hair softly. "Why don't you and I go out to eat real quick? Just a snack to tide you over until you go to bed. Hmm, what do you think?" He noticed Al's confused expression, and sighed. "Al, I'm only trying to protect you. I've lost you before, I can't do it again. Do me a favor and promise me that you'll never take that off." He said gently.

Al nodded. "Yes brother. And I know that. But… but…" he creased his forehead and chewed on his thumb nail. "Stop that. That's a bad habit to get into." Immediately, his hand dropped to his side. "Brother, I'm confused right now. Can you help me, maybe? You've always been so smart, maybe _you_'ll be able to make sense of everything." Al chose to bite his lip instead of his nail.

"Maybe. What's the problem?" Edward went to his desk and grabbed his briefcase. He closed and locked all of the drawers, and then shut the drapes behind him. Finally he went to the door, and switched off the lights. He opened the door, and waited for Al to follow him.

"What's. Going. _On?_"

Ed stopped right where he was. He slowly turned to his brother, who looked like he'd be in tears. "What do you mean, Al? We're going out, is that okay?" he said anxiously. He had a feeling that he knew what Al meant.

"That's not what I mean, brother! You know that! It's only been a day since we transmuted Mom, right? Then how are you so much older, and _taller_ and… and in the military! A State Alchemist who can perform without the circles! And… and your leg! It's metal, isn't it! I know 'cause I bumped against it earlier today. How! You work so well on it, you must have had it for months! _What's going on?_" Tears filled Al's eyes, and he convulsed once. He stared into his brother's eyes.

Edward was hurting from the accusations, and the frightened look in his brother's eyes. "Oh, Al. I wish more than anything that I could tell you. But… it wouldn't make any sense. I'm sorry, brother. But you're _bound_ to get it eventually." He explained.

"Yes, but get _what_? I just want to understand…"

"Let's just leave it as this. The military wanted to keep an eye on us after we transmuted Mom, so they put me in it. Easiest way."

Alphonse crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. He glared at his brother, an act that Ed honestly didn't know that he knew how to do. "Don't give me that. You're lying to me. Brother!" the younger Elric whined.

Ed sighed. "Please, Al, drop it. It won't make any sense anyway. And I'm not trying to be _mean_ or something, I'm trying to protect you." He crossed over to the 10-year-old and reached his hands up to ruffle his hair. He tapped the necklace around his neck, "just like with this."

Al still looked frustrated, but just after simply having his hair ruffled like that, he smiled, and then laughed. "Yes brother. I know." Suddenly, in an all too Al sort of thing to do, he threw his arms around his brother's neck and hugged him tightly, before releasing him and taking off toward the door. "Well? It's, like, 8:30 by now, it must be! If we don't get going, everything will be closed before we even get there!"

* * *

><p>So far as I can tell, the first chapter of my first FMA story is a success! I hope that everyone liked it. :) The next chapter will get more serious based on the actual plot of the whole story, but hopefully this wasn't too bad. :) I won't know all of the information that everyone may think that I should know, though. I have only seen 4 episodes of Brotherhood, but I saw the whole other series (not much, I know, but still) and the Conquerer of Shamballa (yes, technically Ed should be in Germany, but you know what? I don't care! :D ) and not only that, I've read the entire manga... that's out at least. I just read volume 24. So if there's anything that should be corrected, please <em>please<em> do tell me in a review. Now, speaking of which... thanks for reading! Please review! XD

With love...

Ja ne! :-)


	2. Flame

**_Those Days After_**

A/N: ...What is this? Thanks guys. Maybe it's just my first chapters that suck, or something, because on my other FMA story, no one reviewed the first chapter either. You all rock. D: Not really, not at the moment. Sorry, not to be rude, but I worked hard. HARD. So... yeah. Please review this time? Please? Por favor? Or I'll be angry... :( Ok, not really.

Well, I'm a liar. Uber ultra awesome special thanks to: _St. Iggy the Pyro_: Pretty sure you're awesome right about now. Just to let you know :) You almost missed it, too... I was about to update right when I noticed that you'd reviewed! Thank you sooo much!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

><p>He stayed for an entire half hour longer than he'd meant to, scribbling furiously. He was tapping his left foot anxiously, hearing the 'clink' of his heel hitting the tile floors. If he could just finish this, then he could head back home, if only for a few minutes. His sleep hadn't been well, he'd suffered through a nightmare for half the night and the rest was just silent tossing and turning, and if he could get even a bit of relaxation it'd be <em>nice…<em>

"Fullmetal? Good, you're here. There's a problem."

Edward groaned and then face-planted on his desk, his head slipping off of the ball of his hand. "I'm busy, and I need to just relax… can't someone else handle it?"

Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang sighed and shook his head. Ed thought he looked particularly stressed today. His eyes narrowed at Ed's. "No, Fullmetal. No one else can, I don't think. Listen, there was an accident on the west end of Central-"

"There are a hundred other people here who could handle that and I need to finish this and get home-"

Roy approached the younger boy and slammed the palms of his hands on his desk. "No! You're not _listening_! Now then, _Fullmetal_… the _accident_ was a _fire_ on the West end of Central, just a few minutes ago. It overtook a few apartment buildings, but we think that it's been at least suppressed. We just need yo-"

Ed stopped all that he was hearing on that. He had to think, why would Brigadier General Bastard want _him_ for this assignment, especially if it was for a fire… Seconds later, he leapt to his feet, fear in his eyes. "Alphonse!"

"Maybe! We think! The fire was in your building and-" Roy grabbed his hood to stop him from running out. "No, Fullmetal, I'm not done. In your building, everyone was accounted for. Everyone except…"

Ed buried his face in his hands for a second. "Oh god… _let me go! I have to go find him and make sure he's okay!_" He cried. He struggled to escape Mustang's death-like grip. "What will you be able to do?" Mustang snapped.

"Find him! I'll be able to do a lot more than you will; I know where he hides! Please!" Finally, Edward managed to pull himself from Mustang's grip, and he tore out of the door and down the street. He came to a stop at the main road that ran straight through Central and glanced up. Yes, there were definitely pillars of smoke seeping out of the area of his apartment building. He kneaded his head incessantly and started to run through the city to go find and save his little brother who was all that he had left…

"Fullmetal!"

"Would you _leave me alone!_" Edward screamed at his boss. How was he supposed to save his brother if his boss kept stopping him?

Roy pulled up in his car and slowly followed Ed. This was a time for seriousness. "You won't get there fast enough on foot, let me drive you. Hop in." he commanded.

Ed just stared at him, before throwing himself in uncharacteristically. Seconds later, Mustang reared up the engine and they were taking off toward the burning inferno.

The entire team was already there when they arrived. Riza was sending out determined, angry commands to everyone that she could. Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery were just trying their best to be able to follow them.

Edward leapt out of the car and into the street, immediately clapping his hands together to form some kind of landing point, a place for Al to look for if he escaped the blaze.

And he searched… and searched… and searched.

* * *

><p>The team didn't stop; they refused to. They had a little boy to save. The building was completely out, there was no way that they'd find anything, not really. Rain had even started, causing the ashes to become runoff and go into the drains. And still they searched.<p>

Edward was the one taking the worst of it. He didn't break at all, just calling for Al to stop hiding, that he'd take him to breakfast like he'd promised, even threatening that he'd _kill_ the kid as soon as he got out and so it'd be a lot easier if he just came out and accepted his punishment. That, of course, had only happened when he was on his wits end.

Havoc and Fuery didn't want to say what was on their minds. They really didn't. After all, if they did they'd no doubt receive an automail leg to the face and a good amount of alchemic power to the everywhere else. But they knew that it was what everyone else thought.

There was no way that Alphonse could be alive still. Not after all of this. The fire was a hell of a flame, unexplained, and had started from the bottom up, spreading too quickly for him to have escaped. Alphonse must have been dead by now. They were hours into the search and nothing had turned up.

And, six hours after the actual fire, someone finally decided to step up, in the pouring rain, to help.

It was an old lady, someone who was just two floors down from Ed and Al's old apartment. She was shivering, with a towel wrapped around her shoulder. "E-excuse me, but have you not found that boy of yours yet?" she whispered to Riza, who was watching Ed run around frantically, screaming into the rain to release his brother, wherever he may be.

Riza smiled down at her softly. "Not yet, but we're trying. You should go under the shelter, you'll be warm and dry there." She cooed gently.

"Yes, that'd be nice. B-b-but I n-need to speak with that b-boy over there." The woman directed over to Edward, who was now barely managing to hold himself up against the refuge place he'd created for Al to go to. Roy was at his side, glancing over at Riza worriedly, rubbing his back gently and hoping to ward off any sort of pain.

Riza raised her eyebrows at him. She gestured to him, telling him to bring Ed over there, which Roy managed to do, but only after a minute of a stern talking to.

Ed trudged over to them, and he tried to smile at the lady, only managing to bark out, "what?"

"Be nice. She has something to say to you. Don't know what." Riza commanded, her eyebrows taut. She crossed her arms, but smiled at the woman. "Go ahead. This _is_ who you were talking about, right?"

The woman quickly nodded, and then shivered. "Um… you are still looking for that little blond boy of yours, right?" She whispered to Edward. Ed growled a little in defense, but then nodded. "Then… um… I saw him. Just before the fire, but I don't know if it'll help or what. These three men… they went up the stairs and they were being sneaky, like they were doing something that they shouldn't have, and ten minutes later I saw them 'escorting' your little brother out. I saw them heading out toward the d-" she couldn't say anymore. A little hole appeared there, on her forehead, seconds after a shot rang out from behind Ed, Roy, and Riza. She was dead.

Ed's eyes widened. He took several steps back, and then collapsed. He hit the ground, and buried his face into his hands. His brother was kidnapped, and the only person who could help them dead. He shook his head. "But… but I was so careful! How could this have happened? I mean… oh god, what was I thinking, leaving him alone? And I thought I was actually being a _good brother_, for once…" he whispered.

Maria stared at him solemnly, her head lowered. She approached him from where she was, twenty feet away in the debris, and squatted in front of him. "Honey, you were. No one could have expected this." She purred softly. When he looked up, if she hadn't known him as she did, she'd have scolded him for not keeping the rainwater off of his face.

"B-but…"

"No buts, Edward. Come on, stand up. We can't find your brother like this." Riza scolded softly, ignoring the tears on his face like a proper friend would have done.

Ed glanced up at the two women and took the offered hand. And as soon as he looked up and saw the despair and the horror on the faces of the people around him, he broke. His dam finally broke. He barely registered Maria Ross pulling him into her arms, and he barely registered Riza stroking his braid, just as his mother'd done years before. "Grahh… god… Dammit! Six years worth of hard work and studies and giving up my only chance at being a _kid_, and this is what I get? Well, why don't you just _sock me in the damn face_! Right now! It doesn't matter; the same thing'll just happen_ over and over again!_ God, why am I even surprised? It's the same as before! Almost two years of hard work and studies and what do we make? A monster, not even our own mother! Someone who will never, _ever_ care for us, not like she did!" Ed was shaking through his breaths, his voice was getting really sore too… that yelling really didn't help him anyway, but he was getting damn well frustrated. He shook his head, burying his forehead into Maria's collarbone, his eyes squeezed shut in a desperate attempt to ignore the world.

Needless to say, Roy, Fuery, Breda, Havoc, and Falman were watching on, stunned. Truthfully, they didn't even know that Edward _could_ cry. They thought he was an unbreakable dam. They never thought that something like this would happen. 'But of course,' Roy reminded himself, his mouth wide in surprise, 'He _is_ still a kid. No matter how long he's been in the military.'

Both Ed and Maria ignored the outside world, holding each other tightly and never wanting to leave their grips. Riza, however, noticed the looks of the men around him. Immediately, her motherly instincts kicked in, and she turned to them, snapping, "Dammit, turn around! You guys _must_ have something to do, something better than watching Edward like this! If _you_ were having a breakdown, would _you_ like to be watched like that? Yeah, that's what I thought. Go, be helpful or something! And for heaven's sake, _leave him alone!_" she was angry. No child deserved this, no one, and they were watching on as though it were all just a show. Finally, she turned to Edward, whose eyes had found hers, rimmed with red. She started to pet his braid again. "It's alright honey. They won't bother you anymore." She cooed.

Ed smiled at her a little bit. "Thanks." He croaked.

The fit lasted for almost an entire half hour. In that time, Ed huddled into Maria's arms and was glad to not let her go. It not only restored but also _reinforced_ his feelings of earlier- that he finally had a family. It finally ended when Roy came up to check on them, to see if he wanted to start working on discovering who'd dared to take Alphonse away from them. He managed to draw Ed's attention. Ed chose that moment to pull away from Maria and Riza, and look at him, tears still in his eyes. "Where is it, huh?"

Roy blinked. "Where is what?"

"The Equivalent Exchange. Where is the law of Equivalent Exchange? Does this look like equivalent exchange at all?" he waved around him, showing the General the devastation around them.

Roy raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, honestly? I always thought that there was Equivalent Exchange in _everything_ and I always told Al that, too. Was I wrong? I bet that… that Dante was right. There is _no such thing as Equivalent exchange!_ If there were, then we'd at least have gotten Mom back! We gave up a leg _and_ an entire body _and_ our innocence just to get her back but what we got was a monster! And now, six years of work to get him back into his body and he's just _taken away_, before Al can even enjoy being in his body again? Where is the _Equivalent_ Exchange?" he demanded of Roy.

Roy looked shocked, staring at him, his coal-colored eyes wide and unblinking. He watched the shaking boy.

"Where is it? All of this hard work for nothing? _She was right! _Wasn't she? _WELL?_" Ed cried.

Riza pulled him into her arms once, trying to hush him. He pulled away from her and started to force his way through the debris of the fallen building.

"Edward, where are you going?" Maria cried, attempting to follow him. With a clap and a flash of light, a giant wall made from the fallen debris shot up, separating him from the rest of the team. "Just leave me the hell alone!" they heard from the other side.

Riza raised her eyebrows at the wall and sighed. She turned and smiled at Maria. "He just needs to think things through. Just give him some time. Don't worry." She said. Then she turned to Roy, who looked stricken with confusion. He stared at her. "I… I don't know if I should believe him or not…" he whispered. Riza sighed. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. I'll make him talk to you when he comes around. Now then, anything at all?"

No one said anything. How could they, when nothing had been found? She turned to face Falman, who shook his head, and then looked at all of the others, who all replied with the same thing. Nothing was there.

After a few seconds, she turned off and departed without saying a word, not bothering to tell anyone where she was going. She walked off solemnly, having to go to make sure that Ed didn't destroy the entire Central City Park, where she was certain he was going.

* * *

><p>Was that better? Lord, I hope so...<p>

So... that took, what, 15 days to update? Pretty good, I'd say :) Pretty _awesome_... :) Anyway, thanks for reading, _**PLEASE**_ review!

With love...

Ja ne! :-)


	3. Equivalence

_**Those Days After**_

Special thanks to: _bronze andromeda shun_: Thanks for reviewing eventually! And it's fine, I understand.

_dreamseeker09_: Thanks! I didn't honestly even realize that this was angsty... that kind of makes me happy... :) ... 8) ... :D ... 8D ... XD

Meh, well, here you go. Sorry about the ending, I just wanted to end this chapter, honestly.

* * *

><p>Even in the pouring rain, Ed was working overtime. It was starting to storm- thunder and lightning and all- and he was punching a tree rather angrily, as though that could fix this mess. "There. Is. No. Such. Thing!" he screamed, whacking the tree angrily, clapping his hands, and then transmuting it into an easily punchable figure- Roy Mustang. He started to punch the Brigadier General-look alike again, before collapsing to his knees against it. "It was all a lie… all that we studied, a lie…" he managed. He leaned his forehead against the figurine.<p>

"That must be really hard on you; if everything that you've ever known was wrong then I can't even begin to imagine the turmoil you're being put through now."

Ed spun around, clapped without bothering to look, and thrust his hands to the ground to build five different hands to hold the intruder straight.

"Edward!"

Edward's jaw dropped when he saw Riza Hawkeye, squirming in his alchemic grip. He immediately deteriorated the hands, letting her drop to the ground calmly. She didn't seem flustered or bothered at all by this, only straightening her shirt and continuing to approach Edward.

Riza came to a stop in front of him and put her hands on her hips. "Now Edward, I highly doubt that any good will come from punching the General." She scolded.

Edward glanced down at the ground shamefully. "I don't. Always worked before." He whispered, his voice hoarse from all the yelling earlier. He pouted at her once, for once feeling like the child that he really was.

Riza rolled her eyes, and moved her hands from her hips to his shoulders. She watched him closely, to see what he would do next.

"…How come you guys didn't answer me?" Edward suddenly whimpered.

"What?"

"No one answered me. When I asked you. There were eight of you _right there_ and no one _answered me_… I mean… god damn it I may never see my little brother again, and I just want a clear answer. He's fucking ten! And he doesn't remember _anything_! Now what, I just get some big suit of armor that he doesn't even _remember being in _to remind me of him?" Edward's voice got louder with each passing second. For a second time, tears flooded his eyes and he fought to stop them from falling. Eventually he just let them fall.

And Riza didn't try to wipe them away. She let him cry for a few seconds, before squeezing his shoulder and calling his name. When he looked up at her, she said, "Edward… Roy's the only alchemist, only he could have understood what you meant well enough to answer you… but he didn't. Maybe there just _wasn't_ a clear answer, and _that's_ why no one answered you. Believe me, we all wanted to." She pulled him into a hug, and again Edward didn't care. He let her hold him so tightly, because he wanted to do nothing more than cry.

Riza waited him out patiently. After a while, he fell silent, but he didn't move. She didn't know what to think, but the last thing that she would have thought of was that he'd fallen asleep. However, she was astounded when she shifted a little and he nearly fell. "C'mon, Ed… don't do this to me…" she moaned, moving to support his tired weight. No, she didn't really mind much, but how was she supposed to get him to… wherever he'd stay? They hadn't even begun to discuss that, all on the topic of finding Alphonse. In fact, though the fire had burned down the entire building, no one even registered that this building was the only place he had to stay. So where would they place him?

She groaned beneath his weight, finally just plopping down to the ground and setting him in her lap. That'd give the group ample time to find them.

"Need some help, Lieutenant?"

When Riza looked up, she found that no ample time was needed, because the Brigadier General was standing just ten feet away from her. He smiled at her, approached, and lifted Edward from the ground to his back. And she could do nothing but smile all of her thanks back.

* * *

><p>Edward groaned and rolled over in his perch, yet he was surprised, because he didn't meet more soft, comfy bed (which had confused him- since when was his apartment bed ever comfy?) but air, and soon had fallen from his sleeping place to a hard, wooden floor with a pained cry. He forced himself up off of the floor, and dammit why does he have to feel so <em>tired<em>…? He heard the padding of feet approaching him, and fully expected to see Alphonse coming up to him, asking how in the _heck_ he'd managed to fall out of his bed. So when he saw Hawkeye approaching him, a worried look on her face, he was rather surprised. "L-Lieutenant? Where am I? And where's Al?" he asked.

Hawkeye sighed and seated herself beside him. He turned and sat down, curiosity filling his very being. "You don't remember anything from last night, do you? You're at my house. You'll be staying here for a few nights until we can get an apartment arranged for you."

"My apartment's just fine. And no, what happened last night?"

Hawkeye heaved a deep sigh. "No, your apartment is not just fine. There was a fire in your building. And… it was burnt down, to a crisp. You don't have anywhere to stay, so you're staying here. You spent a lot of time looking, Ed, too much time for your body to handle… and an awful lot of time crying as well…"

"Crying? And you saw that?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows. He'd been crying? Why?

Hawkeye shook her head. She took a seat beside him and smiled. "The General said that you could have the whole week off, if you'd wanted." She cooed softly.

Edward cocked his head to the side. "…Why? I have to feed Alphonse; I can't afford to slack. Speaking of which, I should probably get going to work… and where the hell _is_ Al, anyway? He's normally here with me, even sleeping in the bed with me…" he said. He yawned and forced himself to stand.

Hawkeye put her hands on his shoulders. "He did however… _Edward_, listen to me. Major," she said.

Edward glanced down at her at that, as she stood his eyes followed hers. " He did insist that you take today off in the very least. And if you come near the Central Command, then I'm supposed to hold you off with all of the force that I can. You are _not_ going into work today."

* * *

><p>Crappy ending, sorry. I just wanted to update this the same day as <em>Mock Crash<em>. So you'll have to take it. Don't worry, more will happen next. Not sure what though. So, I need your help. I'm going to put a poll on my profile asking what should come next- Ed, Al, Roy, or Winry, maybe. So anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!

With love...

Ja ne! :-)


	4. Memories

_**Those Days After**_

Special thanks to: _St. Iggy the Pyro_: Yeah yeah. Both of my reviewers said that. DX But really, the issue was that it's _so_ traumatic that is brain tried to stop him from remembering it. And honestly, would _you _want to remember the worst day of your life? Exactly.

_bronze andromeda shun_: Eh heh... sorry. Not long after I put up the poll, I'm like... "You know what? I have this idea and I kind of like it, so I'm just gonna go with that... though I'm curious what your idea was! Maybe I could use it sometime later! And yes, it's the same with what I told Iggy. It's an uber traumatic experience that he doesn't particaularly enjoy, so his mind just blocks it out. Don't worry, everything's all good! XD

A/N: Sorry it took so long. And that this first part was crappy. DX The rest of it's better, but you know how it is. :p It's not so bad, but parts of it I could have better detail, I just don't know what to do with it. Hopefully others won't turn up like that. Please enjoy my sadistic writing! XD

* * *

><p>Around the lunch hour, Edward fought his way, with Hawkeye, to the Headquarters. She had threatened him at gunpoint, but he ignored her. He needed information. "Besides," he'd told her nonchalantly as they walked, "it's not like I'll be <em>working<em>. I'm just going to visit the General and the guys. You can't get mad at me for doing that."

Riza knew that his intentions were a little less pure than that, but what could she care? He didn't remember a thing from last night. He couldn't _exactly_ do anything stupid. Besides the fact that no matter what he did he managed to attract trouble.

Understandably, Roy was rather surprised when Edward walked into his office and seated himself on the couch, leaning forward on his elbows and sighing.

"Lieutenant-"

"I tried sir. But apparently he's not here to work."

"Am I not allowed to come visit?" Ed suddenly piped in.

Roy raised his eyebrows. "But I'm the last person that you'd visit, certainly."

Ed shrugged. "Obviously not."

Roy raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Fine, it doesn't matter. Actually, I was just going to go and get lunch. Do you two want to come with me?"

Riza smiled at him softly. "Sure, General. I'll come. I need to _talk_ with you anyway."

From the tone that she used, even Ed knew that she needed to talk with Mustang about _him_.

Edward cocked his head to the side innocently, his mind fighting with his natural hatred towards the Flame Alchemist and his curiosity about his brother.

"Well Ed? Take it or leave it, we're going down now." Roy said. He crossed his arms, watching the boy fidget a little.

Ed looked up at him. "…I think I'll meet you down there. I'm going to run to the bathroom. Save me a spot?" he said.

Riza smiled at him. She held the door open for the General, who walked out of it and waved at him. "Sure. Don't take too long though." He scolded.

"I won't." Ed left the room as well, walking towards the restrooms. 'I'm surprised that he didn't make a single crack about my height. Meh, maybe I've grown tall enough that he's finally over that…' he thought. He went into the bathroom and took care of his business. Standing at the sink to wash his hands, he looked into the mirror. 'So… Hawkeye doesn't answer me, Mustang has yet to mention anything, and there's been no sign of Al all day. So where is he? He wouldn't have gone back to Risembool without me. That, I'm certain of.' He thought. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. He remembered bringing back Al, holding him so tightly for 10 minutes straight without letting go. So Alphonses's soul certainly wasn't lost. But then…?

Pouring rain rushed into his mind. Followed by thunder and lightning. But extreme heat, rather than the cold one'd expect from the rain. What was he remembering?

_There's no such thing!_

Why was he thinking of that?

He nearly fell over from the weight of his memories rushing back to him. 'Oh god… no… Alphonse…' he had to find the General and Lieutenant! They'd know; that must have been why Mustang didn't want to coming in today!

He left the bathroom as quickly as he could, suddenly feeling sick but the natural stink of the place wasn't going to help him any.

He found his way to the cafeteria, and forced the doors open. His eyes scanned the latge room until they spotted one head of blond hair and another of black. He rushed over to them and slammed his hands down on the table. "No one's answering me." He said.

Roy raised his eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Edward growled at him. "What _happened_ last night? Why didn't I remember anything? And _where's my BROTHER_?" he demanded.

Roy glanced over at Riza. He sighed, stood, and took Ed's elbow. "C'mon Fullmetal. You're making a scene." He scolded.

"Don't give me that! What makes you think that I care?" Ed growled.

Riza, too, stood. She grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him after her. Roy released him and followed. When they escaped the prying eyes of the cafeteria, Riza dragged him to a bench. She shoved him into the seat and sat beside him. Roy sat on his other side.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

Ed nodded. "'Think so. Didn't you guys find something on him? I mean, he's so young. He doesn't deserve this. So why… oh lord, _why_?" he said. He leanded forward and buried his face into his flesh hands.

Riza softly rubbed his back. "No child ever _does_ deserve this." She said.

"Well?"

Roy heaved a deep sigh. "No. Nothing yet. But we'll find him. I have Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong out looking for anything that might help." He assured.

Edward didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He shook his head and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Two days spent asleep did nothing to delay Alphonse's fears and worries. His hands were tied behind his back and his mouth was taped shut. His eyes, though, were left open, to see where they were. Though why, he didn't know.<p>

Speaking of things he at the moment didn't know, he chose to list them in his head. 1) Why they'd taken him. 2) Where he was. 3) Who his captors- as it was obviously more than one- were. And 4) what the heck had happened.

Alphonse winced in pain, trying to force himself into a more comfortable sitting position. He glanced around at the scary holding pen he was in and gulped anxiously. His ears pricked when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well kid? Took you long enough to fucking wake up."

Alphonse's bronze eyes widened, and looked up at the voice. Heart pounding, his eyes found their way to a man standing above him, soulless black eyes stealing into him, shaking him to the core. He tried desperately to get up and ask where the heck he was, but nothing would work. He tried to spread his lips just to pull the tape off, but he was sealed tightly.

He toppled over onto his stomach when the man's foot came after him, striking his side roughly and suddenly. His chin hit the ground roughly, bruising him. He looked behind him to find the attacker, to see where and when he'd strike next.

The man crouched in front of him and grabbed his chin. "You just took your damn time in waking up, didn't you? It really inconveniences the rest of us, you idiot. And I thought that you and your brother were, oh what was it…, for the people? From the way you are, I don't see why Edward didn't just drop you first chance he got." The man snapped.

Alphonse stared at him; couldn't look away. What did he mean, that he and his brother were 'for the people'? He'd never heard of a term like that before…

"Don't know what I'm talking about, you stupid boy? You and your brother were near the same genius weren't you? Hard to believe. Why don't you get your ass up off of the ground, little boy? It'd do you some good."

Al attempted to push himself up, just as the man said. But he couldn't. Whatever had happened, he was weak.

"Godammit kid, get up. You're so weak. Hmmph, maybe this'll help." The man growled. He seized one end of the tape on his mouth, and yanked.

As soon as he could, Alphonse screamed. He bit his lip, his chest heaving. "Wh-where…" he couldn't manage anymore. He was heaving and terrified and his little voice wasn't able to push out more than that.

"Where what? If you don't speak, I won't know what you're trying to say."

"Where's my… my big brother… and where am I?" Al stuttered out. He gasped when another kick found its way to his gut.

"I don't recall that being any of your business." The man snapped.

Al groaned and rolled onto his side. "If it's… something to do with me… then doesn't that make it my business… by default?" he pondered, glancing up at the man above him.

The man snarled. "Shut up, you little bastard." He growled. He leaned down and lifted the boy to his feet by his collar. He then shoved him back against a wall, cracking his head on it. Al slid down it, whimpering. "See that? You're weak, useless, annoying, and stupid. Can't even defend yourself. How pathetic." Then he left.

As soon as the man was gone, Alphonse bundled into himself, curling his legs up to his chest. He breathed deeply and leaned his head forward onto his knees. 'What the heck is going on here?' he thought.

Above him, the sole light that kept the area lit went out, and Alphonse was glad, because so far as he knew, he could _always_ think well in the solitary, lonely darkness.

* * *

><p>Winry was thankful that she hadn't had to pull an all-nighter again as she settled into the warm comfort of her soft bed. She sighed and pulled her comforter up to her chin, then turned to the side. Her eyes accidentally found a photo that was sitting on her bedside table, framed and dusted off special. It was one of she and Ed, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, Al standing in front of them and laughing. Pinako had kindly taken that picture.<p>

Winry reached out and snatched the picture from its place. She brushed her finger along the side of Al's face, and then Ed's. She smiled. "I haven't gotten a letter or a call from them or anything in a while. I wonder what's going on with them?" she wondered aloud, her tongue clicking anxiously. She leaned back against her pillow. She turned to her other side and prepared to go to sleep.

_Where's my… my big brother… and where am I?_

Winry practically shot out of her bed and looked around. Wasn't that Al's voice? Yes, she absolutely recognized it. But she couldn't see him, and they'd just checked in five days ago, they'd been in Central and headed toward a _big_ lead. So why was she hearing him? She suddenly laughed, leaning back on her pillow and squeezing her eyes shut. "I must just miss them enough!" she giggled.

_Wwiiii~iinnrryyy… you've gotta wake uuu~uuup… you stupid little girl. Your frie~ends… they're in daanger… and here you are, sleeping the night awaay… I hope that one of them __**diiiieees**__ for your sa~ake, but I'm not telling whoo~_

Winry screamed and shot out of bed. 'Danger? _Dead_? What am I hearing?' she thought. She climbed out of bed, shivering, and threw her robe over her head. She rubbed her head and escaped from her room to downstairs, creeping past her grandmother's room like a cat. She found her way to the phone and picked it up, quickly dialing the number that she had memorized a hundred times over. No answer came at all. 'They're just sleeping, they're just sleeping…' she thought. Surely Ed and Al weren't in danger? No, Ed was too strong, and _he'd_ protect Al with everything that he had.

_Accidents haa~aaapen, giiiirlyyy…_

What _was_ she hearing? She didn't even recognize that voice, but it sounded like it was coming from inside her head, as though she _knew_ what was going on but at the same time didn't…

One more number rushed to her head. Not caring who she woke, she called the office of Roy Mustang, who would surely know where they were if he decided to stay late. Again, no answer. Maria Ross and Denny Brosh were next, but nothing. 'Why isn't anyone _answering? _Don't they know I'm panicking here?' She knew that they couldn't know that, but they could at least answer her! Honestly!

Finally, she remembered Edward giving her two other numbers that she could reach them at. Her hand crawled out for the contact book on the table, and she flipped to the page she was looking for. 'M… M… M… gah, where is it! Oh, here. Finally!' she dialed the number, and held the phone up to her ear. She waited patiently, but no one answered her.

Then, Hawkeye. Surely, if no one else knew, she would. Winry herself had asked her to keep an eye on them. Yes, she decided, Hawkeye would now.

The ringing came, and then a voice, tired but still so full of life, bubbled up, "Riza Hawkeye, who is this?"

"Miss Hawkeye, it's me, Winry. Um… if it's not too much trouble… I haven't been feeling very well, and I was just wondering if you happened to know where Ed was? He hasn't called in 5 days and I know that it's not that long but I was getting worried. So…"

She heard a wide yawn, and then what sounded like a nod or a shake of the head. "Hello. Just a second."

* * *

><p>And end! Wow, sorry that took a while. I got stuck and then and I couldn't figure out where to go and then it got really confusing. XD Yeah! So yeah. We get to hear the rest of this last one next chapter, and maybe something more. Does anyone have any ideas, cause that'd be helpful! If so, please tell me in a review! And this, I have no officially decided, is officially AU. It's kind of like a mix between Brotherhood and the original anime. You know, I didn't want him to go past the Gate, but I didn't want him to lose his Alchemy (we're talking Ed here) but other than that it's legit. And before you ask, I have <em>no<em> idea how Al got his body back. None whatsoever. It just... happened, kind of. A bit of an explanation will come in later, kind of. Maybe.

So anyway, tell me how it was? I thought that this chapter was pretty good. It'd better be. I'm wasting project-making time doing this chapter! XD Oh yeah!

With love...

Ja ne! :-)


	5. Dodge

_**Those Days After**_

Special thanks to: _St. Iggy the Pyro_: ...Please don't be mad... 0.o I updated as soon as I could, but that was... a little longer than expected... yeah... This is all an AU thing so yeah. To the Gate it was all of their years of hardships (and Al's memories _and_ his... taken awayness) that let Al get his body back, let Ed get his arm back, and even let them both keep alchemy. I think it's legit, I don't know about you :) Hmm... maybe Winry's ninja? No, it was Truth. 'Cause he's mean. :p :)

_bronze andromeda shun_: That's kind of what I thought. That idea, it's good. But I think that _you_ should write something like that. Where the humonculi are recreated and try to go after their killers. After all, it is _your_ idea. :) Thank you :) I worked very hard on that chapter for quite a while. Pssh... even when I introduce them, you won't know them... haha, technically you will, I guess... but you know how it is. And yes, the story will probably be done by then. Though, there will be a few points in Al's POV where we get to see them and we may _even_ get to be told what the heck's going on. Thanks for reviewing :)

_awesomenaruto_: Thank you!

A/N: Thanks to all of my readers, too! You make all of my hard work _so worth it_.

Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA. I probably wouldn't be posting this as fanfiction if I did. You know how it goes ;D

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye held her hand out to her current charge, who was up and prepared to get the phone as it rang. She took it, and put it to her ear. "Riza Hawkeye, who is this?"<p>

She turned to Edward, who looked absolutely pitiful in his current state. She smiled at him encouragingly, and he gave a sketchy smile back.

Upon hearing who it was, she smiled again, a little bit brighter. "Hello. Just a second." She beckoned Ed over and gave him the phone. "It's a friend. I think that you'll like her." Ed furrowed his eyebrows. "Her? Does she knew something about Al?" he asked. But he took the phone anyway and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ed! Hello! It's me-"

"Winry?" Ed exclaimed.

"This would be she. Hey. I'm sorry about calling you so late but I really wasn't feeling well and I just wanted to check in on you and Al."

Edward's eyes grew to the size of cantaloupe but he smiled, and then suddenly frowned. "It's fine, Win. It's fine. Um… you weren't feeling well?"

"I was hearing things. I thought that I heard Al asking about you so I just wanted to make sure that you two were alright! See what kind of a friend I am?"

Edward chuckled a little. "Yes, Winry. I see. Um, thanks for calling, but Al's… sleeping, at the moment." The lie slid through his teeth easily because he didn't want to frighten her with the truth. Only then did he realize his mistake.

Winry screeched in surprise. "Sleeping? He's _sleeping_? Does that mean… oh my gosh why didn't you tell me? Edward Elric! How long did you think that you could keep that secret? That's it; I'm coming down right now! I'll be on the next train to Central! But I'll need someone to pick me up, so you and Al are gonna have to come pick me up! Oh, Ed, I'm so happy for you guys…"

Edward had the phone at arms length. He scowled up at Riza, who had started chuckling.

"Um… uh… alright, I guess… but I…"

"I cannot _wait_ to see you in your normal bodies! Al especially! He probably looks just as sweet as always, though a little on the… _thin_ side. You'd better be prepared for me, Edward Elric! I'll see you later, now its bedtime! Rest easy, Ed!" the phone was hung up, though not without a quick goodbye.

"Win! –Gah…" he turned to look at Riza and smiled innocently. "We're gonna need to make room." He said.

Riza nodded. "So I heard. However, I have no more room. I don't know of anyone that does." She said.

"Well then-"

"I don't know. Maybe you could ask if the General knows of anyone that she could stay with. I mean, she _could_ stay with Elysia and Gracia, but I don't think that it'd be fair of us to just throw her on them." Riza said. She glanced out of her window at the night sky.

"The General?" he asked, as though he didn't even know whom Riza was talking about. Then, suddenly, "The General! He has some big mansion house, doesn't he? Winry and me could stay there! I certainly don't want to make her stay _alone_ with that creep."

"Do you think that it'd be fair to push her on _him_?" Riza asked calmly, shaking her head yet there was a smile in her eyes; Edward rarely got this excitable about something so strange.

"Who cares? The bastard's house is about 12 times the size of this whole building; if he didn't want to see her I can't imagine that it'll be that hard." He said.

"That's not what I'm getting at here." Riza said plainly.

Edward chuckled. He scrubbed at his eyes, however, and yawned. Riza raised her eyebrows at him. "Maybe it's about time you hit the hay, Edward. I doubt that Winry will want to see you bushed." She said, setting her hand on his forehead. Ed let her push him down and he curled up into the blankets. She noticed that he'd started shaking, and then promptly kicked off the blanket and stretched out.

"Edward…"

"How much you wanna bet that Al doesn't have a nice blanket tonight? Or last night?" said Edward, hitting his head on the arm of the couch.

"Please don't Ed, this isn't healthy." Riza started.

"It's fine, Lieutenant. I think I'll just stay like this tonight. Good night, Hawkeye."

She sighed, knowing that she couldn't win this one calmly. "Good night, Edward."

* * *

><p>Winry seemed particularly jittery in her seat, clutching her briefcase wither auto-mail repair kit and her luggage. The train had taken forever to get there and was taking forever to get to Central. She tugged her navy blue skirt to a more comfortable position and looked out of the window again. Yes… she could just see the station that she was to be pulling into. 'I can't wait to see Ed and Al in their old bodies; Al especially! But wait… grah, I bet Ed got his arm and leg back…' she stared down at her suitcase. "So why did I bring this?" she wondered.<p>

"We'll be arriving in Central Station in a few minutes; please pick up all your belongings and have a nice day." A voice said over the intercom.

Winry sighed in relief and slumped into her chair.

True to the intercom's word, the train pulled into the station just a few minutes later, and everyone was allowed off. Winry was one of the last off of her train and she, out of instinct, searched for the tall metal suit of armor that had just a few days ago been Al. 'But that's not him anymore, he's a kid now!' she thought.

"Winry!"

Winry spun around, and soon saw who had called her. She grinned and waved, and then trotted over to the group.

Edward was standing there, on his tiptoes, waving as well. Hawkeye and Mustang were on either side of him, as though protecting him, or something.

Winry ran the last few feet and threw herself at Edward. She felt two flesh hands wrap around her and tears filled her eyes. "Oh Ed, it's true… look at this!" she cried. She stepped back and took her best friend's right arm, squeezing his hand gently. "Wow… it's been so long since you felt anything, huh? Speaking of which, where's Al?"

She didn't notice pain flash in Edward's eyes. Roy shifted slightly, and one hand reached up to squeeze Edward's left shoulder. "Um… he's…" Edward started. He licked his lips and glanced up at Riza for help.

Roy immediately jumped in, as though knowing exactly what to say. "Miss Rockbell, that must have been a long ride; I'll bet you're tired. You two… _three_ are staying with me, I have a few spare rooms. Why don't we get you there, and Edward can explain everything, I'm sure. C'mon, my car's just over here." Roy shoved softly on Winry's back, pushing her forward. Winry glanced back at him, and then at Edward. "Um… alright, I guess." She growled a little, and Ed knew exactly what that meant. "I will…" he assured. Finally, she was allowed to walk on her own, and Roy led them a little bit nervously out to the car.

The ride was quiet; not even Winry- who wanted to do nothing more than just talk- was unwilling to break the heavy silence in the air. She shifted nervously in her seat, but stayed silent, even as Roy pulled into his driveway.

After a few minutes of thick, sticky awkwardness, Winry decided to break the tension with, "Um… Ed? Why are you staying here anyway? You have your own apartment, I thought? And if not, couldn't you have stayed in the barracks at the base?"

Edward had his head down as he carried Winry's luggage up to her temporary room. "Yeah… the building is being sprayed out. For, you know…"

"Bugs?"

"Cockroaches. And I couldn't let Al live at… at the barracks, or you. So we… we're staying with Mustang and… and Hawkeye until it's fit to… to be lived in again…" Edward attempted. Normally he was much better at making up stories, but somehow he just _couldn't_ lie to Winry. Even less so without his brother at his side to reprimand him later.

"Does Riza live with Roy? I mean, I'd heard some rumors that they were going out but-"

"Whoa, Mustang and Hawkeye aren't going out. And no. I… um, _Al_ and I were staying at Hawkeye's last night, and there's no room for you to stay there too." Edward's silent, thinking frown changed to a nasty smirk, and he leaned back to whisper into her ear, "Though- between you and me- I _highly doubt_ that Mustang would deny her if she asked him, if you know what I mean," his eyebrows waggled a little, and he couldn't help but chuckle a little as a much larger fist came down on his head.

"I will kick you onto the street, Fullmetal." Roy growled, his narrowed black eyes daring Edward to say another word.

Edward grinned innocently, "don't know what you're talking about, _General_."

Roy sighed, seeing right through Edward's fake grin and fake laughter. He figured that Winry could as well, and was ignoring it, trying to pretend that _of course_ Edward was happy. He shook his head and continued a little further down the hall. "Here, this is your room. Ed's is right over here. He and Al are… bunkering together." He said, pushing open the door across from Ed's room. An immensely comfy-looking bed was in the middle of the room, and a dresser was positioned against the wall off to the side. "It's all yours for as long as you like. And whenever you come into town, if you need a place."

Winry smiled up at Roy, who was scanning over the room, looking for imperfections or something like that, she figured. "Thanks, General. Um… you guys can go now; I'm going to unpack. I'll talk to you later." She stepped further into the room and put her suitcase on the bed. As soon as Roy had politely stepped back and grabbed Ed's shoulder to pull him back, she shut the door.

* * *

><p>"You promised."<p>

It was just after dinner. Roy and Riza were doing the dishes (Riza had offered for them both _so kindly_, with her handgun pointed at Roy), which left Edward and Winry to themselves. They were currently sitting on the floor of Mustang's living room, in front of a warm, roaring fire. Winry was leaning back against the couch and she was staring into the fire. Edward had his eyebrows raised at her.

"What?"

"You heard me. You promised. Now where's Al? I haven't seen him _all day_."

Ed stared at the fire, and then turned to look at her as she did at him. Neither of them heard the silent padding of two pairs of feet silently leave the kitchen, approaching the two of them cautiously.

"Uh… I… well, you see…"

"He's studying."

"What?" Winry glanced up at Roy as he heaved himself into the chair opposite her, sitting a little close to Ed. Riza rolled her eyes and slid into the couch beside Winry.

Edward glanced up at Roy, confusion lacing every single square millimeter of space in his eyes. Though, he didn't voice his confusion, deciding that it'd be better to let Roy explain and then play along with it.

Roy patted Edward's head softly, playfully, and Edward batted his hand away. "Well, you know how much Alphonse looks up to Edward, right? If Edward could get into the military at 12, why couldn't he? So yeah, he's studying for the test. I can't even _begin_ to tell you how difficult that test is; it'd best if we leave him be. He's at the military's library, using Ed's authority to be allowed in. He probably won't be back until late and he'll leave right away in the morning anyway." He explained flippantly.

Ed glanced over at Winry and just nodded, not knowing what else to say that wouldn't screw up his story.

"Um… alright…" Winry said. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked first at the General, then at Edward, and finally at Riza, who just nodded. "Alright then."

Roy glanced up at the clock rather overdramatically. It was only 7 at night. The sun was just starting to set and then sky wasn't even near enough to be dark yet. "Well… it's getting late. Kids, it's bedtime. You two must be _awful_ tired." He said nonchalantly.

Winry narrowed her eyes at him, confused at this constant flip-flopping. "Well, I am getting tired, I guess."

"Good! Then off to bed you two. We'll see you in the morning. Edward, if you'd like, you can even come back to work tomorrow. You need your rest for that." Roy said. He stood and pulled both teens to their feet.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Roy, who merely ignored him. He crossed his arms, but trudged up the stairs anyway, figuring that Roy had some sort of plan.

Winry sighed and followed closely behind her friend. She found her way next to him and took his newly-acquired flesh hand. Edward raised his eyebrows at her, and she quickly said, "Well, it's new to me. Besides, I missed you guys!" she said.

Edward couldn't help but smile at her then. "Whatever. That's fine I guess." In silence, they picked their way through the hallways until they found their rooms. "…Good night, Winry." He said. He hugged her once.

Winry grinned behind his head, blushing heavily. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Good night, alchemy-freak. See you in the morning."

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, I got stuck again... and sorry there are so many jumpy bits. Yes, it seems that Roy is a not-literal lifesaver. Go Roy! And yes, you could call that a little bit of EdWin at the end if you'd like, but if you don't like that then just call it... well, they are best friends, right? So anyway... yeah...<p>

Guess what. Unlike most of my other stories, I plan on sticking with this one! As in, if someone thinks it's taking too long, then message me and tell me! Because I really would like to know! But only if it's been more than a month or so. Please.

Anyway... thanks for reading! Please review! (Please!)

With love...

Ja ne! :-)


	6. Wrath

**_Those Days After_**

A/N: Wow. Two so close to each other. You guys had better feel lucky! But I feel betrayed right now... well, not really :) Sorry guys, I just realized that I MESSED UP. I didn't even realize that I said Ed crashed his _automail_ fist on Roy's shoulder. When Ed got his arm back. Sorry about that, and thanks to _Obsessive-Fan Number 1_ for pointing that out! So yeah, this is just a little fix for that! XD I'm not going to thank everyone who reviewed for this chapter now, I'm going to wait until next chapter. so yeah, sorry about that!

Special thanks to: _Fireena_: Thank you and thank you :) Was this soon enough for you? XD

Sorry this one's not as good as the others. I was soooo lost on what to do! XD It has a bad ending.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that? I don't think that it will help her any. She'll probably feel betrayed."<p>

"Edward wasn't ready to answer. Not yet. I simply gave him more time. And if the shrimp doesn't catch that he'll have to tell her the truth, then he's not the genius everyone thought he was."

"You'll talk to him about it in the morning?"

"Probably at work. By the by, you're taking tomorrow off."

"...Why?"

"I don't think that Winry will want to be at work with us _or_ all alone here. Just give her a girls' day. God knows you both need one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I… Just… well, you haven't relaxed in such a long time; I think you'll need it! That's all I mean, promise. C'mon, you know it'll be good for Winry."

"…I don't like you doing this, you know. Treating her like everything's alright. She'll find out eventually. And she's not going to be prepared when Edward tells her what really happened."

"….Well, it doesn't matter. Even if she gets mad, she can get mad at me. I'm the one that told her Alphonse is studying, not Ed. I'll even let her be mad at me."

"That's… very noble of you, you know."

A deep sigh was heard. "_Please._ Don't sound so damn _surprised_."

* * *

><p>Edward slumped deep into his boss's couch at work. He <em>humph<em>ed deeply, his arms crossed, glaring at the table in front of him.

Roy crossed his arms as well. "You can't keep her waiting like this. Either she'll find out from _you_, or she'll find out from someone else. And that will be such a stretching-the-truth lie that there will be _no_ truth in there. And you know it. Well, of course, _I_ may tell her. But I think that it'd be best to give you a fighting chance." He said. He stood and went around to his desk.

Edward kicked the table. He snarled at it, glad that he'd attacked with his automail leg. "Well maybe you should have just let me explain."

"Well maybe I realized that you still needed time and simply provided you a distraction. Besides, she'll get mad at _me_."

"That doesn't sound like a Mustang thing to do… are you feeling alright?"

Roy snarled down at the boy. "I'm fine. It's _you_ we should be worried about, _half-pint_."

Edward saw red. He wasn't even expecting this, as he launched off of the couch and brought his right fist down on Roy's shoulder.

Roy's legs gave out and he buckled to the floor. He spun around, "What the hell was that, Fullmetal?" he demanded, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD FIT BETWEEN THE MOLECULES OF ANY SOLID OBJECT WITH BREATHING ROOM?**_" Edward had never heard himself get so loud, and he didn't honestly know why he was taking Roy's joke so harshly; before he only freaked because everyone- even _he_- found it amusing. He'd never gone off of the handle like that.

"Fullmetal, calm down… Lieutenant, it was only a joke… what the hell's wrong with you? It was only a _tiny_ joke!" Roy said, getting up and attempting to approach the near-spastic Edward. He didn't even realize the word that he'd used in there.

"_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT HE COULD FLY ON WIND LIKE A LEAF?**_"

"I never said… would you calm down? What's wrong?"

Edward started seeing flashes of darkness. He put his hand to his head and moaned.

"Edward, are you alright…? Come on, why don't you sit down…"

The door was pushed open, and in came Falman and Breda, each with rather fearful looks on their faces. "We heard the yelling," Falman panted. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. Edward just had a little spaz attack." Roy assured, still rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm… Don't worry about it."

Edward just heard the conversation going on above him. He glanced up at Mustang, who looked to be in a bit of pain, and then at the two men, both looking terrified. He shrugged Roy's hand off of his shoulder and took off out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the building.

"Ed… Edward!" Roy cried. He quickly followed the struggling teen. He found his way into the front yard; about two acres of grass and trees, a good relaxation place for stressed soldiers.

Edward was by one of the ponds near the road. He was laying flat on his stomach, and had his head fully submerged in the cool water. Roy raised his eyebrow once he spotted him, shook his head, and knelt by him. He rubbed his back softly, chuckling when Edward let up the rest of his oxygen and, seconds later, emerged from the depths of the pond.

The small blond boy sighed and turned over, knowing he'd have to face his punishment. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his sopping hair.

"Why were you in the pond?" Roy asked quietly.

"'Cause I had to cool off my temper. I've _never_ gotten like that." Edward replied. His voice cracked once, partially out of fear. He gulped and flung his hands up behind him, into the pond.

"I know. This stress is _really_ getting to you, huh? Listen," neither of them heard the crunching of dry grass beneath feet, nor the high-pitched voice crying for his name, "I know that it's tough for you; with your brother gone and all. But-"

"_WHAT?_"

Edward jumped into a sitting position and whipped his head around. His golden eyes widened in surprise. "Win… ry…" he breathed.

Winry stood there, her own eyes wider than plates, clutching her purse. "You… what? What did you just say?" she huffed.

Roy gulped as well, knowing how dangerous the girl was. "Um…"

"Don't _even try_, General! Edward, explain everything. I want the truth. _Now_."

Edward gulped. He scooted back, nearly falling into the pond. "Winry, I… I just…"

The snarl that came from her shut him up immediately. He sighed and nodded. "Of course I'll tell." He assured quietly. He pulled himself to his feet, and then offered a hand to Roy, who took it and let him be pulled up. "Let's go to my office." He continued.

"No, you can use mine."

Winry glanced up at the General and growled, "Why?"

"Because mine's more private; I can pull rank. I'd like to see you do it." Roy replied.

Winry's eyes narrowed once, but then she sighed. "Fine. But I expect an answer." She snarled.

"Of course."

They picked up Riza along the way, who was attempting to find Winry after she'd run off. She quickly apologized to Roy, who shrugged, saying, "it had to happen eventually." They made it to his office, and Roy politely held the door open for the other three. He turned to snarl at the nearest officer, who happened to be Breda, "don't let anyone disrupt us."

Breda snapped into a salute. "Sir!" he knew exactly what would be happening, as soon as Winry had stepped into that office.

Ed and Roy sat on one couch, and Riza and Winry sat on the other, across from them. It took a few seconds, but Ed finally launched into an elaborate tale of what had happened, from the last time they'd called to right up to the night before, beside the fire. By the time that he got to the apartment building fire, Winry was in tears. Roy and Riza often jumped in to offer support.

"And… it's just so hard. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I didn't know what to say. You know? But that's everything. No more secrets." Ed promised.

"Cross your heart."

Edward rolled his eyes, but did faithfully. Then, Winry stood, sat between him and Roy, and hugged him tightly. She tilted her head against his shoulder, and let her tears actually fall. She was surprised when Edward hugged her back, and she felt the tiniest bit of wetness on her head. She sighed and cuddled against him. "Don't worry, Ed. They can't keep Al forever. We'll find him. He's a smart 16-year-old." She purred.

"10. He's ten." Roy informed.

"Ten? Wouldn't he be sixteen?"  
>"His body's the same age as it was when he was 10, and he has no memories of after the transmutation. So, he's ten." Edward explained further. He sucked in a deep, shaky breath, and then sighed. "Sorry, forgot about that."<p>

"Well… then he's a smart ten year old. Like it or not, he's smart."

* * *

><p>See? Bad ending. Well, Imma need everyone's help now. I do not know what to do after this. Please someone give me an idea! I mean, if someone just gave me a tiny idea, then I could use it and come up with the best chapter ever! So yeah... please review? Thanks for reading everyone. :D<p>

With love...

Ja ne! :-)


	7. Connection

_**Those Days After**_

Special thanks to: _FullmetalFan16_: Thanks for the ideas! Sorry, had to steal one! ;)  
><em>St. Iggy the Pyro<em>: Thanks! You made my day with that, thank you! XD  
><em>bronze andromeda shun<em>: Ah! You made me laugh! That was great! Like I PMed you, of course you should write it. :D And I tried that, but I'm not that good at it. ;) Thanks though! XD  
><em>Obsessive-Fan Number 1<em>: Imma have to go through all of your reviews by chapter. Thanks for them all! Ch 1: Thanks! I try :) And yeah. I was _really_ off... :/ Ch 2: Yes. Yes he does. :( Unfortunately, that's Ed. So he won't stop that any time soon. Ch 3: thanks! I didn't think that it was that good, but I thought that it'd be good to let him try to handle his problems. And that's exactly the point I was getting at :3 Ch 4: Yes. he couldn't stay forgetting forever. Unfortunately, that plays a big part in the story, so he has to have that happen to him. ,., The way I see it, her conscious was talking to her. Or, her intuition. Ch 5: I'd say that they can hide it for as long as Ed and she don't talk. At all. Or see each other. Or anything. I wanted to add a little humor in a serious situation. :3 And just figured that I'd slip that in! Last but not least... Ch 6: Thanks for correcting me, I didn't notice that! But I've fixed it now. Yeah, I thought so too. As good of an idea as that is though, I didn't want to use it. Thanks anyway! XD

Here's another one! This is better than the last few, I hope. I think my favorite part, though, is with Al. It's just kind of different. :D

Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, hey… Dad. Sorry it's been a while since I came to see you last. Didn't mean to stretch it out so long. I've been really busy; this is my first free time in a while." Edward sighed from where he sat in front of his mother's grave in Resembool. "Did Winry tell you? Sorry if she did; I meant to be the one to let you know. Sorry again. Um… Al's missing. There was a fire, you know? In my apartment building. I was at work. My boss came in to tell me. When we went… there was nothing that we could salvage. Not by way of Al, at least. I have no idea where the kid might have headed off to. But I'm worried about him."<p>

Winry stood a few feet away from him, frowning, tears in her eyes. 'Poor Ed, he looks so scared…' she thought, clutching her hands to her chest. He was staying with her and Pinako until Mustang let him off break. Winry had already taken him on a picnic and had even gone over his leg. (She had been so happy when she found out that Ed had only gotten his arm back; it was cruel but true.)

"What am I even doing here? Al's probably being hurt and I'm sitting here _relaxing_… what kind of a big brother am I? But Mustang says that I'm not allowed to go back to work until I relax a little."

Pinako had her arms crossed behind her back and was watching Edward, her pipe still in her mouth and Den faithfully by her side.

"A month's a long time for him to be gone, Mom. I guess, for you, it wasn't that hard. It wasn't as hard as this. Al and I knew that you were dead. I don't know if he's alive or dead, hurt or not. And I'm scared for him."

There were others there, watching him. Some of Trisha's old friends, really anyone who knew the Elrics and knew how close Edward and Alphonse were could feel their heart reaching out to the older brother. They felt like they held some kind of responsibility; Edward and Alphonse were only children after all, adults should be the ones to take care of all the matters at hand. Not little kids.

"Everyone's been really understanding and everything; even that bastard General Mustang. It's kind of weird because normally they wouldn't care what would happen to any kid; they don't normally mean anything to the military. But Al's different. I mean, I'm not. I'm _in_ the military. But Al never committed himself like that, and I've never seen everyone pull together like they did. It made me…" Edward paused and he turned to glance at one Maria Ross, who was standing on Winry's other side, there to protect him and make sure that he at least _attempted_ to relax. He gave her a weak, watery smile, and she gave one in return. "_Happy_. I'm glad to see that people do care about what others do and what happens to some of them. I'm glad that no one just cares about themselves."

Maria had tears in her eyes. She watched the boy; she'd never seen him put so much care and respect into anything that didn't really have to do with Al. She felt Winry squeeze her hand, and she squeezed back kindly.

"I'll find him, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to him. But… there was no clues or anything. What if they changed him so much that he's _not_ him? That's what I'm afraid of more than anything."

Winry looked at Maria as a tear fell down the woman's face. Though the woman's chin was held high, her eyes looked pained.

"He doesn't remember anything. Not since we tried to bring you back, Mom. When he woke up, he thought that it was the day after we did. So he's basically just 10 again."

Maria bit her lip and turned away, no longer able to watch the broken look on the child's face. Winry smiled up at her.

"I should probably go now. People are watching. It's kind of weird. And if I don't start relaxing soon, I may never be able to look for Al! See you, Mom… Dad… love you." Edward would never say that aloud if he weren't on the end of his rope as he was. He pushed himself to his feet, his legs shaking. Everyone quietly watched him leave, as though afraid that they'd disrupt him or something. Disrupt him, or even break him. After a few minutes, Maria, Winry, and Pinako followed him.

Edward settled down by the river's edge and glanced up when Winry and Maria sat by him. Pinako had headed inside to start up some lunch. "I'm worried." He informed them quietly, glancing back down to the river and just listening to its soft babble for a minute.

Winry knew that such was true- it had been stated only minutes beforehand. She sighed though, knowing what it was about as well, yet still asked, "what about?"

"D'ya think I scared Mom a little? Telling her all that? I hope not. I just thought that it'd be better if she knew."

Even Maria laughed a little. "I don't think so. If she could handle having you and Al as kids, then I'm sure that she can handle that little-"

Edward's eyes suddenly flared. Maria quickly backed down from that statement. "Then I'm sure that, uh, she could handle that information just as well."

Recently, Edward had started taking any word that meant 'small' as a short joke to him- even if it was completely out of context and had nothing to do with him. He didn't do it on purpose- he just got pissed. Thankfully, it didn't seem to be such the issue that it could have been.

"Ya think?" Edward's temper had died just as quickly as it had flared.

"I'm certain."

* * *

><p>For the first time in a while, Alphonse's mouth wasn't taped shut. He was gasping in large, but quiet, breaths of oxygen- exactly what he couldn't do with his mouth shut as it normally was. He huddled into himself- wherever he was, it was freezing cold. A tiny window above him showed the sky, though he couldn't see it. If he could, he would have seen that there was no sun- the clouds were dark and wide, blocking it for miles.<p>

A large burly man was standing above him- a man that reminded him largely of Sig. He looked like he could use a few jogs around the wherever-they-were, but he could do to spend less time on the pull-up bar. He was very frightening looking. He had an automail arm and was standing there, at the door to this freezing room, _shining_ it. As though he were _proud_ of it. He had a wooden baseball bat at his side. He wasn't paying Al any attention.

Al's own attention immediately shifted to the door that the man was standing beside. He was small- somehow in about a day his entire body had depleted to almost nothing- a side affect of the human transmutation, he figured, like Ed losing his leg- and these people rarely fed him, which meant that he wasn't getting any bigger, that was for sure.

He looked back up at the man. The baseball bat looked like one swing could shatter every bone in his body. His automail looked like he could strangle him with two fingers. His entire body looked like he could carry _Sig_ once or twice around a block. Was attempting to escape worth the risk? …No. Looking him over once more and scanning over how weak he was told him that. He'd be beaten to within an inch of his life for not even being _able_ to go anywhere.

The man's eyes flashed to him, and he grinned wickedly. Alphonse's bronze eyes widened and he gulped out of total fear. The man lifted the bat and laughed. "What were _you_ thinking about, huh boy? _I _see that look in your eyes. Were you… oh, you were watching the _door_. Doing what, hoping I'd leave? Let me tell you, your hope is useless. I don't _plan_ on leaving. I'm supposed to watch you. _Frisco_ said so." He started to practice a swing with the bat, and reached down with it to tap it on a particularly large bruise just above Al's left eye.

Al winced away from him. He shook his head. "N-no. I wasn't." He yelped when the bat struck his left leg angrily and attempted to scoot away from the scary man.

"Don't you lie to me, you little bastard. _You_ got yourself into this mess, and _only you are to blame_. Frisco and I didn't _have_ to take you. If you were just a _damn good boy_ then there'd have been no _reason_ to take you." The man snickered. "You know, if you were _good_, like your brother, Edward. Notice how we didn't have to take him? 'Cause _he's_ the good boy; the smart boy. All you ever do is _screw it all up_."

Alphonse winced. Oh, how many times had he been told this now?

"You know, I wonder sometimes if your brother even _cares that you're gone_. I mean, _I_ haven't heard anything from him. Have you? No, I can't imagine. I bet he thought you got _pretty annoying _after a while. Especially with all of your memory issues. Maybe if you just _remembered_ you'd be a good boy and Edward would care to find you." The man laughed and shrugged. "Meh, not my business. Why don't you contemplate that for a while."

Alphonse growled a little bit; the only defiance he'd shown since he arrived. He snarled at the large man's retreating back, "I know he does! I know it! My brother would _never_ abandon _anybody_! Don't talk about him like that when you don't know _anything!_" he'd nearly have fallen forward from trying to make the man hear him, but he didn't, keeping his balance and attempting to make him _understand_.

The man snarled at him and turned around. He raised the bat threateningly, but this time, Alphonse didn't back away. "Do you wanna say that again, you little bastard? Do you not know what I can do to you? I will make your life _hell_."

"You've already managed that, I don't think a little _more_ will do anything."

The man swung and hit Alphonse in the side. Alphonse nearly screamed, but he bit his lip to hold it in. He wouldn't show these men that he was _weak_. Not anymore. "I_ said_… I said that my brother wouldn't _do_ that and you're just lying to me. I know."

The man started to play with the bat. "Oh do you now? It's been _two months_. Don't you think that he'd have figured out where you are by now? Especially considering _where_ we are. I'd have to say that he's just given up. Sick and tired of you slowing him down, probably." He tapped the bottom of Alphonses's chin softly and chortled deeply. "I can see why."

Alphonse turned away from him- if only to pretend that he hadn't heard him say that. Surely Edward wouldn't have given up on him after only two months. Edward wasn't that kind of _person_.

The man could see the hurting, confused look in his eyes. He grinned widely. "That's right. He's probably been trying to get rid of you for the past six years, too. I wouldn't be surprised. You're basically useless to him." He said.

"Am not."

Alphonse screamed. He gasped in pain and his eyesight blurred extremely as a knife that the man had on his belt- one that Alphonse hadn't noticed until then- plunged into his stomach. The man snarled at him and pushed on it angrily. "A _mountain man_ always keeps a few concealed weapons on him." Then the man left in a rush, not even bothering to remove the offending deadly weapon in his captive's stomach.

Alphonse gasped in short, strangled breaths, trying to quell the pain. He shook his head a few times, terrified. 'I don't want to die… I don't want to die!' "Brother! H-help!" Oh, why couldn't someone just listen to him?

Outside, the wind started to howl loudly. And the way that Alphonse could hear it, it was as though Mother Nature herself was laughing at him, and enjoying every single second of his pain.

* * *

><p>If Edward wanted to be out of that office anytime soon, he had to fill out that godforsaken report and hand it in. He knew that. But he couldn't do it. Maybe it was because his hand was cramping up. Or because he was tired- the night before had been, as always, filled with nightmares. But nothing could motivate him to finish this.<p>

Roy and Riza were watching him waste time in amusement. "Lieutenant, the faster you finish that, the sooner we can get you home. Or to the East, that's where you said you wanted to go, right?" Roy teased gently. He'd learned not to tease Ed about his height anymore- the consequences were far too great.

"But I don't want to _do this_." Edward cried.

Riza chuckled, and then looked back down when he glared at her. "Sorry, but that was so… _not you_." She stood from where she was on the couch and went over to stare down his shoulder. She raised her eyebrows. "You could finish this in a minute if you tried." She scolded him tenderly.

"But why do I even hafta do it? It's not like _he_ ever does _his_ paper work." Edward directed to the General, who put on a fake offended look.

"Yes, I know. But we don't want you to turn _in_ to the General, now do we? Just get it done so that we can head out. Please?" Riza leaned against his desk and sifted through the last few things he had to take care of. "This could be done in ten minutes if you push it." She said, setting it back in a neat pile.

Sweat beads started to form on Edward's forehead. He leaned forward, not thinking of it as anything, and continued to write, if only to please the Lieutenant. He sighed deeply and let his head fall against the desk.

The Flame Alchemist raised his eyebrow and stood. "Ed? I know that it's a lot of work but-" he went to the boy, but found his furiously scribbling- not on the paper, but on the desk. His face was contorted in pain as more sweat beads started to form. "Fullmetal…"

Edward finally had to give in to what was turning into a jabbing pain in his abdomen. He clutched his arms around his waist and gasped.

"Edward, what is it?" Riza breathed quietly.

"My stomach… hurts…" Edward groaned.

Roy brushed his cheek softly. The boy glanced at him, and he saw how pale he was. "You look sick. C'mon, maybe you should lie down. Come on, I won't bite." He softly took the boy's arm and pulled him out of his chair.

As soon as he did, Edward jolted, looking as though he'd puke. He actually took hold of Roy's arm as well, but only to get him to stop. "N-no… I can't go out East if I don't finish this…" he groaned, just about falling back into his chair.

"Just a few seconds ago," Roy commented, his eyebrow raised in amusement, "you didn't want to do this at all."

Riza went over and pulled Ed back up. "You know, Edward. You'll miss a lot less if you go to sleep and rest for a few minutes than if you stay awake and then have to spend tomorrow at home." She said.

Edward's amber eyes found hers and he sighed. He let Roy and Riza guide him over to the couch, let Riza push him back so that his head rested on the throw pillow, even let Roy cover him with what was supposed to be a decorative blanket. He slid his eyes closed and turned over, nearly fall asleep. He felt one of the two of them feel his forehead, and whoever it was brushed back his bangs softly.

"He doesn't even feel remotely sick. No fever or anything." It must have been Riza who had checked. She was speaking.

"Maybe it's like the ghost of an old wound?" Roy offered.

"…We'll check when he's sleeping. If not, what else could it be?"

"…Cancer."

"Roy!"

"Well, it's possible!"

Edward ignored them after that, breathing deeply. He drifted to sleep, his thoughts only on one thing. After all, his brother's soul and his own _were_ still attached. 'Al's been hurt… bad…'

* * *

><p>How was that? I actually thought that it was pretty good! :D Thanks for reading everybody! Um... please review!<p>

~YAJJ :-)


	8. Months

_**Those Days After**_

Special thanks to: _St. Iggy the Ptro_: Thanks for reviewing again. Don't worry, I don't want him to die. There's so much more I could do to him! (mwa ha ha!)  
><em>shooting2stars<em>: Um... yes he is? Pssh, I'm not gonna tell you... -.- it won't be long from now though. It'll just be a constant time-jump sort of thing. Yes he could, but I've already got an idea for that. :D Sorry! ;)  
><em>bronze andromeda shun<em>: Thank you ;3 I thought so too... I love that last chapter too. Though, this one's pretty good. And yeah :D I wanted to add even the tiniest bit of humor to the most serious of situations. Did it go over well?  
><em>FullmetalFan16<em>: Ah, isn't Roy fun? Thanks for reviewing!  
><em>Fireena<em>: Updated! And maybe it will maybe it won't. who knooooowwwwsss~?

A/N: Okay, I've been feeling bad about this since I posted last chapter. At the end, I added in Roy saying 'Cancer' for Ed's sudden stomachache. As amusing as it may be and as much as I said that it was to add a little humor, I didn't put it in there to add humor initially. Because that could be a legit problem. So sorry if anyone felt offended like I was making a joke out of cancer. My aunt died of it, I know that it's nothing to laugh at. So again, sorry if anyone was offended! DX

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

><p>By the time that someone entered his room again, Alphonse was rolled onto his side and coughing up blood. He knew that that wasn't a good sign. He glanced up and saw the first man that he'd seen there. He gasped in pain, unable to even say anything.<p>

The man knelt beside him and lifted his shirt. He hissed once, as though imagining what that would feel like. He took the bucket that he'd had with him and dipped a cloth in the water inside it. He then took the blade out and pressed the cloth to Alphonse's stomach with the gentleness of the kindest doctor.

Alphonse whimpered in pain as the water touched his wound. He glanced up at his captor. He watched the man work, breathing shallowly, trying to salvage any life-saving oxygen that he could.

The man's work was painstakingly slow, and Alphonse figured that he was doing what he could to put him in more pain. A little over an hour later, the man finished wrapping a large gauze bandage around his abdomen. He sighed and sat back. "…You see?" he said. Alphonse watched him, confused. The man took a new piece of duct tape and put it over the young boy's mouth. "Look at what you made him do. If you had just kept your little trap shut, then this wouldn't have happened." He stood and kicked at Alphonse's wound, making the boy try to claw at the ground to endure the pain.

"Next time, maybe you'll learn." Finally he left, slamming the door closed and switching the lights off. It was dark out- night must have rolled around. Al didn't mind much- he could think easier. 'So… it's my fault? My fault that that man can't control his anger and stabbed me for no reason?' he shifted a little and looked at the ceiling. He felt like he was spending those long nights with brother again, studying up on how to bring back their mother.

What if the larger man had been right? The smaller man- who Alphonse figured was named Frisco- had never given him a name, but what if that frightening man with the bat and knife was right?

'No! Shut up, idiot,' he quickly reprimanded himself, 'Brother would never give up on you! You know that!'

'But… what if he has? What if Ed never even liked me? What if all of those days were…'

'Shut up! He wouldn't do that!'

'Wouldn't he…?'

* * *

><p>The air was fresh. Fresh, delicious smelling, and beautiful. Edward concluded this as soon as he stepped off of his train and sucked in a deep breath of lovely Eastern countryside air.<p>

Roy seemed a little less reluctant to say so, but of course, he had grown up in a city; Edward in a small Eastern country town. He raised his eyebrows as Edward hopped down the stairs as though a child again. Riza seemed particularly amused.

Edward stood facing the doors to the station, waiting very patiently for Roy and Riza, his arms swinging widely. People who didn't recognize him stared on in confusion.

"What in the world is with you today? And what exactly happened to that killer stomachache yesterday. I don't know; it seemed pretty bad. Wouldn't you say, Lieutenant?" Roy asked, his eyebrows both raised in amusement.

"It seemed pretty bad, yes. At least it isn't affecting him today." Riza agreed.

Edward snarled at the man, but smiled at the woman. "I've just got a good feeling today. I don't know why. But maybe something good will happen here. Come on, we should head out. The East is a lot to cover."

The night before, Edward's stomachache had only gotten worse. In fact, by the time that Roy and Riza were meant to leave, Edward was still fighting to keep himself from crying out of pain. Roy had ended up taking him with him and having him sleep on the couch. Needless to say, Roy's sleep hadn't been nearly as well as Riza's. Yet, in the middle of the night, the stomachache suddenly left, and both alchemists had been allowed good sleep.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess. We'd better get going so we can meet with Grumman."

Weeks were spent in the East. Weeks that Edward really didn't want to waste. But odd jobs kept popping up everywhere; ones that Edward took care of, just as he had when Al was with him. Nights without sleep weren't uncommon, neither was days without meals. Being apart of the military both harbored and helped them. It made some people be more than willing to help them out and others… less willing.

Four months passed. Four months, Edward counted, without his little brother to cheer him on and support him every step of the way. Not before long, those four months swept into five. And by the end of those five months- three of which in the East- the General was called back, and the Lieutenant naturally came with him. Edward, not exactly willing to travel alone and not wanting to have to _work_ to find a few traveling companions, went with them.

By the time April rolled around- the sixth month and about half a year since Alphonse was taken- Edward had taken up half of his time in Roy's or Riza's home, unable to stand being in his own apartment all alone. Even just the two of them in Roy's giant house was better than no one in a tiny apartment.

Not long after the third month, nightmares had started wracking his sleep. Tiredness overtook his wake. He tried everything besides counseling (he refused to go to a counselor for this) to make the horrid dreams stop, but nothing worked. Sometimes the nightmares were memories of their past, sometimes it was what his imagination came up with- normally relating to Al and whoever had him.

Mid-April, a new recruit transferred from Eastern Command. He was a large, frightening looking man that Mustang couldn't recognize, complete with a full head of dark brown hair- almost black. He was placed innocently under Mustang's supervision. Edward thought that he looked very much like Teacher's husband, Sig.

The man stood before them, his giant shoulders broader than Armstrong's, his right hand set in a perfect salute. Edward had admittedly shuddered as soon as that man stepped in.

Roy was looking over his file, one eyebrow raised. "So… Private Nagy… you are being transferred to my jurisdiction… for what reasons?" he asked. He'd seen Edward's shudder. If the boy didn't trust him, he probably wasn't trustworthy.

"Sir! I was not told of the reason sir! They said that there was an abundance of men in the East, Sir!" Nagy cried.

'Not told of the reason?' Ed thought.

"Drop the formality, Nagy." Roy snarled.

Nagy's hand dropped. He sighed in relief. "Sir, you may call me Ricochet or Rico for short." He said.

'Who names a kid Ricochet?'

"Alright… _Rico_. Everything seems to be in order. I'd recommend that you introduce yourself to everyone in the office. For instance, this kid sitting in- oh don't get _mad_, Fullmetal, you're not a man yet- is Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric, also known as the _Fullmetal Alchemist_. And this is Captain Riza Hawkeye."

If traveling in the East got them anything, it got Riza a promotion, though how that happened went unknown. There were, however, several rumors that both Roy and Ed may have had something to do with it.

Nagy nodded at the two, first shaking Riza's hand gently (Riza thought he was rather a gentleman) and then Edward's, though his shake was less of a shake and more of an attempt to cut off any circulation to Ed's fingers (Ed thought he was rather a dick). "I'll do what I can to introduce myself."

"You will introduce yourself."

After that, Nagy snarled and left. Roy glanced over at Ed and noticed him shaking. "You don't like him?" he asked.

Edward shook his hand. "No. Not at all. There's something… upsetting about him. I can't place it though."

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Was it okay? I thought that it came out pretty well. :D I hope so...<p>

Yes, this story will span a few months. Well... more than a few. It will span many months. And that's just before Al's found. DX So well still have a while. Kind of. Just a few more chapters, maybe. Or a few more than that. I'm not sure. Meh, it'll come as it comes.

Anyway, thanks to all my readers! Please review! XD

~YAJJ


	9. Rumors

_**Those Days After**_

Special thanks to: _FullmetalFan16_: Ah yes, yes he is :D  
><em>Raven of the Willows<em>: Thanks for reviewing. And I'm not saying anything... 0.o And I don't plan on killing him no matter who he is or what he's done. At least, I don't think so.  
><em>St. Iggy the Pyro<em>: Technically, yes he would. But, it'll only be on potentially life-threatening or extremely painful things that they'll be able to feel each other. And, that should be Thee, not Thy. Just letting you know :D Why do you want him to go away anyway?  
><em>rebbecca<em>: Thank you :D  
><em>sakuravision<em>: I knew that he was a Major, I was just thinking about something else or something when I wrote that. He's a Lieutenant Colonel. You know, he was promoted. 'Cause he's awesome. And thanks!  
><em>bronze andromeda shun<em>: Thank you :D I tried. And thanks for that, I was feeling completely unsure about that. Sorry about your relative, too. Win.  
><em>Obsessive-Fan Number 1<em>: 7: You just missed an H. Well, it can happen. Don't be afraid... I guess terrified is okay... And two months is nothing. And thank you :) I thought so too. 8: When you think about it, no, it wouldn't be. But they don't want him to die yet. Explanation later... And you're supposed to feel bad for him :D And if you were in Ed's position, with your hand being squashed, I'm pretty sure that you'd be feeling differently as well :D  
><em>Fireena<em>: Whenever I read your review I have to giggle. :D Hello, Spiderman/ woman. :D And you should like Al. It should be, like, illegal not to. Not literally, of course. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: I can't even begin to explain how happy and proud I am right now. I currently have over half what the story with the most reviews has, with half the chapters. I have over 4 reviews per chapter, and I can't even explain how much that makes my day every time I look at that review count. XD Thanks soo much for everyone who's reviewed! :') It'd be awesome if, for this chapter, we could get 5 reviews per chapter. That would make my day totally and completely. Love you all who've reviewed, especially the ones who review every chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Though, I can officially claim a few characters: My OCs. XD

* * *

><p>Edward heaved into the couch in his office with a deep sigh. It had been a rough day. A rough week, actually. Nothing to go on with Al, and several accidents that distracted him to top it all off! He tried to do what the General did and pretend like all of these things mattered in the long run, but did they, really?<p>

It'd been a month since that Rico guy had come in. And, though he'd kind of expected that having a new guy on the team would help- someone who could look at it with fresh eyes- things had only gone downhill. And Edward couldn't explain it.

The back of his head hit the couch innocently, and he nearly closed his eyes and fell asleep. He shook himself awake though; he still had a few hours to go until that could happen.

He glanced up when his door opened, expecting it to be the General with another lead to work on tomorrow. So when the new guy, Rico, came in and seated himself on the other couch, he was pretty well surprised. "Is…something up, Private? If there are any complaints you can take it up with Mustang, I don't handle that." He said.

"No, no, it's nothing like that, Lieutenant. I was just wondering… I'd heard from somewhere that you were on a search while in the military. For… your brother, I think?" Rico said. He sat back and crossed his arms softly. He looked his superior in the eye. He had a no nonsense look in his eyes. One that said, _Answer me, you bastard._

That look sent shudders through his system. Sure, Edward had called the General a bastard several times, and he doubted that he'd stop any time soon. He had been, however, much closer in rank to the General than the Private was to him. "Um… yeah… it's going on 7 months now. Why?"

Rico stood. He huffed. "No reason. Just wanted to confirm what I was hearing. So yeah… see you later." He then left the room in rather a rush. Ed went to the door to watch him.

"…Strange."

"Very."

Edward nearly screamed. He spun around, only settling when he saw Armstrong standing there, his arms crossed, one single golden eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Hello, Edward Elric! I trust all is going well! Besides, you know…" came Armstrong's mostly joyous, thunderous greeting.

Edward grumbled. "Hello, Lieutenant Colonel." Edward found himself rolling his eyes at the sparkling man. He sighed to himself softly.

Armstrong waved to him and left. "Well, I send the best of lucks to you, my friend! You cannot be unsuccessful always!"

Ed's eyelids lowered in exasperation. His head fell. "Thanks, Lieutenant Colonel… thanks…"

* * *

><p>Winry took hold of her wrench, twisting it tightly on the screw. She was fixing up a new leg for Ed (he did get himself into an awful lot of trouble).<p>

Recently, she'd taken to visiting her and Ed's parents. There was no reason, but sometimes it was nice to be able to see them. She'd even started talking to them like Ed had that one time. Sometimes, just pretending that they were talking to her was enough to soothe her fears.

She'd pretended that her mother had voiced her worries for Al quickly and reassuringly, as though knowing that Alphonse would soon be back anyway. She'd pretended that her father had proclaimed extreme worry that whoever had Al would be going after her next. And she'd pretended that the boys' parents had just laughed and reassured him that such wasn't the case. After which, both Sara and Urey would demand how they knew that.

Winry sighed deeply. Her hand started wavering, and she set the wrench down before she hurt herself. Her shining blue eyes had recently taken on a frightened, worried hue; one that hadn't even been present when Ed and Al were scouring the country to find the Philosopher's Stone. After all, when they were out, both could at least call and reassure her of their safety and progress. Now…

She looked out to the blue sky and up at the mountains. They were beautiful, as always, and the very tips of the highest of them were snow-capped. Yet, they had become creepy.

To be honest, Winry had always thought that the mountains were creepy. Avalanches happened on mountains. Bears lived on mountains. No one could hear anything going on, on mountains. So yeah, they were creepy.

"Would you _let me go_? Dammit! Leave me alone, you bastard General!"

"You know, I don't think that I will. C'mon, you're not making this any easier."

"That's the point!"

Winry stood and went to her window. She poked her blond head out, and all of her features warmed when she saw what the commotion was. She rushed downstairs.

Just seconds before she reached the front door, the doorbell rang. Winry ripped the door open, smiling when she saw one Roy Mustang standing there, smiling at her kindly, holding Edward's arm tightly. He practically tossed the alchemist at Winry, still smiling. "Greetings, Miss Rockbell. I've arranged everything with Pinako; he needs to relax some again, so he's staying here. And he'd _better relax_." At that, Roy glared down into Edward's golden eyes, causing the blonde to wince and wave his hand, "whatever Mustang."

Winry smiled at him and Mustang. "That's fine. Granny just never told me. Uh… Where's his…"

Roy leaned over and lifted a suitcase from against the wall.

Winry nodded at him, "okay… Thanks for delivering him then, I guess."

Roy nodded as well, in reply. "I'll be back to pick him up in a weeks time. Of course, if he still hasn't relaxed, then you'll see me the same time _next_ week, and so on and so forth." He lifted a hand in goodbye.

"What if he's relaxed _before_ the end of the week?"

"…Then you can call me then. I'll come pick him up. I just don't think that that's possible."

"Would you two _stop_ acting like I'm not sitting _right here?_!" Edward demanded, snarling.

The other two chuckled. "Sorry about that Ed." "Whatever Fullmetal. See you in a week."

"Wait, General. Do you want to stay for lunch? I'm sure that Granny would be glad to make something for you. If not, then I can. Granny always says that food tastes best when eaten with friends." Winry quickly called.

Roy chuckled and smiled at her. "Sorry, Miss Rockbell. As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, I have to get back to the office."

"Yeah, or Hawkeye will kill you!" Edward taunted.

Mustang ignored him and turned back toward the train station. "See you in a week!"

"Bye!"

Edward sighed and collapsed on the ground- half inside and half out. His right hand bounced suddenly and he closed his eyes. He breathed deeply.

"Are you gonna come inside or should I close the door on you?"

Edward opened his eyes. He sat up and tugged himself inside, not even bothering to stand. He blinked up at her, and out of nowhere, said, "Hi Winry."

It was enough to make Winry snort in laughter and sit down in front of him. She smiled at him. "Hi Edward."

Ed fell backwards again, splaying himself out comfortably. "Bastard… didn't have to drag me all of the way out here. Gah… imagine- I could have found Al by the time that I get back if he'd just let me look… dammit…" he groaned. "uh… not that I don't want to be here or anything, just…"

"I know what you're getting at. But he's right and you know it. You need to relax so that you can keep your head on. Just try to relax or you'll never find him."

"…It's June…" Edward moaned.

"Yeah. Don't you like June?"

"June isn't bad. But it's _June_."

"What's wrong with June? You never used to complain like this before…"

"Well, it's already been _eight months_. June is eight months from October. Do you know what happened in October? Lots happened in October." Edward explained, sighing deeply again. He clenched his fists above his head and stretched his toes.

Winry raised her eyebrows at him. "You sound like a little kid again, Ed."

"Sometimes I feel like one too."

Winry chuckled. She stood and stooped to offer a hand to her friend. Ed gratefully took it and let her pull him up. "Come on, let's get you something to eat. You look pretty hungry."

Edward glanced down at his body. "Do I? I don't feel that hungry. But knowing you, you won't let me get away without eating."

Winry smiled at him softly. "Alright. You know, let's have a picnic. Picnics are relaxing! Let's go!" she quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a basket, searching for food in the cupboards and shoving it in unceremoniously. She grabbed a picnic cloth, took her friend by the arm, and dragged him out, calling, "Granny, Ed's here! We're going out for a picnic, be back soon!"

She left as soon as she heard Pinako's call, "Alright, don't shirk, Winry!"

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short; I couldn't think of much. Next chapter will be better, I think. XD I hope. There's gonna be a cute scene between Ed and Roy next chapter! :D And it will be a near five month time-jump. Nothing happens. *Sigh...*<p>

So yeah, that's all. Thanks for reading my little story! Please review!

~YAJJ :-)


	10. Picture

_**Those Days After**_

Special thanks to: _St. Iggy_: Did you send that first one on accident? Just curious, 'cause you just cut it off... But I thought you couldn't do that! DX and pardon me. It must be _obvious_. And you didn't sound stupid. It happens. Hey, at least you fixed it! XD

_Obsessive-Fan Number 1_: I love how everybody hates Rico :D It's pretty amusing. I'm still deciding that... I just wanted for someone to show up, and I already typed that and I kept thinking, "now who should say this?" and then, 'cause sparkling guys are awesome, I chose to use that! XD yeah, I'd probably talk to my parents if I were stressed enough. Well, like that, if they were dead. Did you... enjoy that part? 'Cause you're creeping me out... 0.o Yeah, he is exhausted. Poor baby... (psst, I didn't say that...) And it's actually four. I'm a liar, sorry! XD

_shooting2stars_: Wa-hey! Thanks for the review! :D

_bronze andromeda shun_: :'D Thank you... you don't know how happy you made me by saying that... :D at first I was a little confused when I read this, but I think that I've got it! XD

A/N: I was a little disappointed with the amount of reviews, but that's okay. Only 1 more and I'll have 4 per chapter still! XD But 11 more for 5 per chapter, and I don't think that I'll get that. If you guys could be awesome and get me all the way up there, I'd love you forever! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! DX

* * *

><p>Relaxation had happened. When Roy came back to pick him up, he'd been surprised to find that Ed was actually fast asleep; and had been for <em>hours<em>. So, he was allowed to return to Central, but only on the promise that he'd come and visit and that she, Winry, could come and visit him.

Well, it was needed again. Nearly four months later, he needed to relax but this time Resembool was unavailable. So, Roy had seated him in his large backyard and he, Ed, and Riza were enjoying a little free time with their guest.

Winry laughed beside Riza as Mustang attempted to burn Ed to a crisp after the boy had stolen his overcoat.

It was October again. In just days, it'd be the one-year anniversary of Al's disappearance. If only to calm Ed, Winry had come to visit.

Edward hadn't smiled in a while. It took a lot to get him to smile anymore. And this was another reason for the sudden barbecue/relaxation attempt. To get him to start smiling again. Ed currently had a down-turned smirk on his cheeks, taunting Mustang, though his hands were poised and ready to clap. "Come get it, bastard."

"Watch what you say to your superiors, Fullmetal." Roy snarled.

"I see none!"

Roy lunged at the boy, but Ed practically danced away. He waved the overcoat much like a bullfighter.

Riza had a camera in one hand, prepared to let it flash at the most precise, amazing moment. For instance, when Roy burned Edward to little more than ashes. She grinned over at Winry who laughed, pointed, and demanded that she shoot the next thing that they did.

It took a few more minutes, but eventually Roy caught up to Ed and snatched his overcoat back. He didn't do anything with it though, an idea springing to his head, besides tossing it onto the ground a few feet away.

"This is gonna be good. I know that look." Riza said. She held the camera up to her eyes.

Winry giggled and nodded.

"No… oh no you don't! Oh no, stay back! Back, man!" Edward yelped as soon as Roy made another lunge for him, this time playful features crossing his face. Roy snatched him around the waist and pulled him toward him. "No, you bastard! Leave me alone! You don't even know where I'm ticklish!" A triumphant looked crossed Ed's face quickly, but then it fell, realizing that someone here did.

"Roy, get his sides! Get his sides! And his armpits!" Winry cried.

"No! Don't! I swear, if you even try, I will kill you! Let me go-ho!" Edward fought until Roy had him pinned, and he suddenly burst into a fit of laughs, unable to help himself. He kicked Mustang away and stood, realizing in horror that Riza had taken a picture. He backed up, nearly screaming when Mustang tackled him again. This time, he managed to stay up, trying to fight the Flame Alchemist's flying fingers.

"Don't touch me, bastard! Aah!" Even Edward couldn't contain his giggles, and he couldn't get Roy to stop. He was tearing up from laughter. Apparently, unfortunately, so were Riza and Winry. He didn't even register Riza clicking away on the camera.

Within seconds, however, Roy's arms released him, and he collapsed to his knees, clutching his sides. He winced, terrified for another tickle, when Roy knelt by him.

"Did I hurt you?"

Edward licked his lips. He looked up and glared at Riza once. He shook his head. "N-no," he stammered, "But I feel like my gut's about to burst."

Roy smirked at him. "Well that's good then. Riza, did you get a good one?"

"Several of them, sir!" came Riza's still giggly reply.

"Gah, you all suck!"

"At least we got him to smile." Winry commented kindly. She stood and stretched, sitting down again as soon as her muscles were limber again.

Edward stood, with Roy's help, on shaky legs. He glared at Winry. "At least I know where _your_ tickly spots are." He snarled. He forced Roy to let go, and went after her as soon as she stood and ran away.

"Ooh, don't you dare, Elric! Stay back! I'm in a _skirt_! Ahh, help!" Winry ran over to Mustang, who had his eyebrows raised curiously. She immediately his behind him. "Help me…" she pleaded.

Edward snarled at him once, demanding, "don't protect her! She deserves it!"

"I am sorry, Fullmetal, but I cannot allow you to continue this… _strange_ mission of yours. I will not allow you to hurt a young lady." Roy said robotically, rolling his eyes. He sidestepped as soon as Edward did to get around him.

"But I'm not gonna _hurt_ her… it's just a _tickle_ and it's not like I have an auto-mail arm anymore. It won't hurt."

Roy seemed to think about it; still sidestepping to match Ed's sidesteps. "Well…" he grinned evilly and moved to the side, allowing Edward a chance to get at his mechanic. "As long as you don't hurt her."

And all that the surrounding neighborhood could hear for five minutes straight was shrieking giggles and the demands to be released of a young girl.

* * *

><p>Riza had the picture framed just a few days after the outing. The one of Roy tickling Ed <em>so ferociously<em> that it had forced him into something of a smile. She was standing in Roy's office, near the door, a hammer in one hand, holding a nail to the wall with the other. She softly hammered it in, chattering the whole time. "Well, it gives a little life to the office. Don't you see how boring this room is? It's horrible. At least it's something. And you know that you care about him, so why not? You know, maybe that's what you should do," she bent and picked up the picture, hooking it on the nail softly, "have a picture with your subordinates just being _people_, cause we all know that no one is military all of the time. Not even _me_. You know, to show that you care." She stepped back, narrowed her eyes, readjusted the picture, and nodded.

"'Cause that'll go over well." Roy rolled his eyes and slumped in his desk. "Fine, maybe. Whom should I start with?" he asked. He tucked his arms beneath his head and found himself staring at her as she worked, not to one part of her in particular, just _her_.

"It doesn't matter, sir, whoever you get to spend time with unprofessionally the soonest." Riza set her hands on her hips. She bit her cheek and glared at the wall. Would this be a good place to put a mural?

"How about you?"

Riza stopped, her eyes suddenly going out of focus. She turned to him. "Um… what?" she asked.

Roy sighed, blushing deeply. He ducked his head. "Uh… would you, um Riza…"

"Yes, that's my name. But we're at work, sir."

Roy brushed her off with a wave of his hand. He sat up and stared into her scarlet eyes. "On, um, Friday, would you like to go to dinner with me or something?" he bit his lip, waiting for her reply.

Riza blinked, staring into his coal black eyes. Sure, she'd always found him attractive and charming- even when he was mentoring beneath her father- but a date? A legitimate, unprofessional date? Just the two of them? "S-sir, you know that we can't… I mean, if we do, I can't work under your jurisdiction anymore and I…" she was just blabbing, didn't even know what she was saying. Didn't care. Only _one_ person had _ever_ asked her out on a date, and that was when she was in high school and a total wuss. And the guy had been a total jerk anyway!

"Then it doesn't have to _be_ like that. Just as friends or something, if you're uncomfortable." Roy said, finally speaking smoothly, gaining control of the situation. He leaned back in his chair.

Riza quickly regained her composure, blushing at the fact that she'd ever _lost_ it. "If you're comfortable with it, sir, then that's fine. Your choice."

Roy grinned once. Score one for the King! "Alright. I'll pick you up from your building, Friday night at six. Is that good?"

"That's fine, sir."

For some reason, as Riza left the room, she- and Roy- knew that Edward would _never_ let either of them live this down.

* * *

><p>That's right- Royai! I will show where my loyalties stand! Haha! Triumph! Anyway, sorry if you don't like that. I didn't plan for there to be any pairings, but I couldn't help myself. So, how was it?<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review! (and I'd love it if I really could get it up to 50 reviews! XD )

~YAJJ


	11. Lies

_**Those Days After**_

Special thanks to: _FullmetalFan16_: best part! XD

_Kamen Rider Lynx_: that's fine, it happens :D Yeah, I love those. I thought that it would be a good idea for him to actually be a normal person every once in a while, you know? Thanks for reviewing! XD

_St. Iggy_: Since this is basically a Japanese show, and 'ai' is love in Japanese, it could go with that. And, ai sounds like the 'eye' in Hawkeye? I don't know, it's what a website said. That's fine XD Awesome face, btw. I've never seen that before.

_Fanged Alchemist_: I hope he's not dead too XD thanks for reviewing.

_Raven of the Willows_: I'm like that too. And I think you've reviewed one other time. Maybe? Thanks for the praise :D

_Obsessive-Fan Number 1_: It's all good, it happens :D And yes, almost a full year. More than that, actually. Well, they always do anyway, you know? yeah, lucky her. Who knows? Everyone calls it that though! XD

Diclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! DX

* * *

><p>Frisco stretched from his seat in the boy's room, bringing his arms up over his head and his legs far beneath him. It'd been nine months since his buddy had joined the Amestrian military beneath that ass, Brigadier General Roy Mustang. Since then, he'd come to visit a few times.<p>

Frisco knew that the boy was forgetting. That was exactly what they were intending. He knew that he was forgetting those three days that he'd been with his brother after getting his real body back. He often times wore looks of confusion. Frisco enjoyed taunting him about it, telling him to remember something that to him never happened, and then attacking him when he couldn't. It was amusing, watching the boy struggle with trying to remember his life as a walking suit of armor.

Yes, they knew about that. They knew _everything_ about his time in that suit of armor. They knew of him thinking that he'd never been human at all. They knew of Pride. And, most importantly, they knew of all of the _wrong_ that he'd committed, of all the people that he'd arrested.

The boy didn't even know that his buddy was working alongside his brother. That was what made Frisco laugh more than anything. He was completely in the dark. But, he didn't like that.

Ricochet had promised that he'd come by that weekend. Just so that they could taunt that little _shit_, their captive. It was the best thing that they had to do there.

He grinned when someone opened the front door. He stood, leaving and slamming the door to the room. He heard the boy jolt inside. "Ricochet!" he called.

"Frisco!" The large bear of a man walked into the sitting room, grinning at him, auto-mail arm waving cheerfully. They chatted for a few minutes, before Ricochet grinned and went to visit the boy. Frisco chuckled, rolling his eyes, and followed.

Ricochet had taken up the only chair in there, and had his eyebrows raised at the boy, who had taken up a look of half-asleepness, though he was wide awake. The bulky man shook himself out of it and grinned at Frisco. "So, Frisco, you'll never _guess_ who I am now working for."

And that was all that Frisco needed to know what it was that Ricochet wanted to talk about. Releasing a loud, bellow-like laugh, Frisco said, "I don't believe that I will. Mind telling me who?"

"That _bastard_ Flame Alchemist, Brigadier General Roy Mustang."

"Oh? And how is he? And who do you work with?"

"He's a bastard, just as I thought. And one Jean Havoc, he's a strange one… Heymans Breda, he's really weird and could cut down on the sweets, if you know what I mean…"

Even Alphonse, who hadn't shown much expression but fear in a while, put on a look of confusion. Why was Ricochet being so mean to his co-workers? Why would he want to be?

"That little bitch Riza Hawkeye. She couldn't be much more of a _whore_ if she tried… Kain Fuery, what a little weakling… gah, there's a few that I'm forgetting, I'm sure of it, but who? … _Who_?" Ricochet tapped his chin, staring into the dulled bronze eyes of the boy.

"Oh yes, that _kid_. What was he, the Fullmetal Alchemist, I think? Yeah, Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric. Don't know how he even _managed_ Lieutenant Colonel. Damn kid."

The only thing that Alphonse heard was "Edward Elric". Elric… wasn't that his last name? And he knew for certain that Edward was his brother's name. He tried out his voice- his mouth hadn't been taped shut in a while because he was always so quiet- "You… you work with brother?"

Ricochet raised his eyebrows at him. "You little shit, what do you care? But yeah, I do. And you know… he gave up. Long before I started working with him. Said he didn't even care; he's damn _glad_ that you're gone. Work's been a lot easier without you around. He's told me himself." He taunted, a sneer coating his face.

Alphonse winced at him. No, surely not. "Not… not brother… he wouldn't…" he whimpered.

Ricochet laughed at him and crouched in front of him. "Now would I lie to you, idiot?" he snapped.

Alphonse winced again, whimpering. Would he? No, he didn't think so. They were _always_ right and he was _always_ wrong. 'Oh god… brother hates me…' a tear fell down his cheek. He gasped when he was suddenly slapped.

"Godammit kid, get over it. Who cares? You're never leaving this place anyway! You'll never see him again! You'll die here; starve here! So just _grow up a little!_"

For the first time in a long time, Alphonse saw red. And he couldn't explain why. "I'm _twelve_! How the heck am I 'posed to _grow up_ a little when you don't give me the chance?" a few more tears fell again. He didn't even know why he was doing this; it could get him killed. He could be stabbed again! So why was he fighting?

_Cause they're telling you to do something that you cannot. Sure, those memories are one thing. Having to remember things that never happened. They're just playing with you then. You know that. But this? They're being serious. They're telling you to do something that you haven't physically been able to do in __**years**__. Not just for the past year, but before that too. And you know that, too._

He'd heard that voice before. It kind of sounded like brother. It was his subconscious, he knew, telling him things that he did not know. It only showed up in dire situations like this.

Ricochet snarled at him. He withdrew his knife and held it up to the boy's face. "Do I have to use this again? You should know by _now_ that Frisco and I don't like it when you fight us. Why is that so _difficult_ to understand?" he demanded. He whipped the knife, creating a fairly large slice in the boy's left cheek.

Alphonse narrowed his eyes at him, sighed, and lowered his head. "If brother's the good boy, then why are you so mean to him? And all of those people that you work with? It's not nice to say things like that." He breathed. All of his anger had subsided quickly, for the fear of being stabbed all over again.

"I never said that I was nice. Now shut up, I'm here to enjoy myself, not be pestered by scum like you."

Alphonse winced, but he nodded, completely betraying himself.

He had to wonder though- why had his brother given up on him? Was he that far away? Had it been that _long_ since he'd been away? It had been a full year by now, hadn't it… and what would happen to him if he got away somehow? Would Edward take him in again? Or would he leave him? Alphonse didn't really want to know the answer to that question.

He glanced down, and noticed something bumping against his chest. Cocking his head to the side, he studied it. It was the Flamel and some strange transmutation circle, he figured, on a chain. Oh yeah, that was what brother had made for him, right?

_Al, I'm only trying to protect you. I've lost you before; I can't do it again. Do me a favor and promise me that you'll never take that off._

Wasn't that what Ed had said? Yeah, something like that. At least, it sounded right.

'Brother can't hate me… he _can't_… not if he gave me _this_ and made me promise to keep it on. He said that he wanted to protect me, didn't he? I _know_ that he did…'

And if anything kept him sane, that did, because he knew because of that necklace that he did have something to go home to… he must have.

* * *

><p>Winry had never felt so relaxed sitting in the river as she did right then. She had her light blue bikini on, and was just sitting in the river. No reason at all. It had been seven months since the last little relaxation attempt, so it was already May. It'd been a <em>year and a half<em> since Al's sudden disappearance. And sitting there, in the river, Winry didn't think that it could go on much longer. That _she_ could go on much longer.

She shivered; the water was still fairly cold, but she was comfortable, watching debris from the past winter slowly wash down the river.

She blinked as a piece of cloth slowly meandered its way down the river, much slower than the actual current, as though something were weighing it down. As it floated past her, she reached out and took the piece of cloth into her hand. She admired it for a few seconds, and then glanced further down the river, toward the source.

She was closer to the mountain than anything in Resembool. There were no houses past her, and rarely did anyone dare to drift this near to the mountains. No one was even allowed on the mountains. They spent half their time rumbling with avalanches and the other half belching out pouring rain and monstrous storms. Resembool was lucky enough to be far enough to avoid these monsters.

"Or are we?"

She glanced down at the cloth again. It had a faint black pattern in it. 'Is that the Flamel thing on Ed's jacket?' It was tan in color; almost light peach. And, it was splotched in blood. She recoiled upon the realization, accidentally dropping it so it could continue its travel through the town. She crawled after it, snatching it back to stare at it again. 'So what is this?'

The mountains were a foreboding presence above Resembool. Mothers refused to allow their children near them. In fact, _no one_ was allowed up there. Not even mountain patrol, it was just too dangerous.

"So why am I getting the feeling that something bad has happened up there? And why do I get the feeling that it's so important?"

Her heart pounding for no absolute reason, she stood, and left the river, still clutching the strange cloth. She seized her towel from the bank, dried off, and went back to her grandmother's house, not wanting this feeling of apprehension anymore to take hold of her heart.

And more than anything, she wanted to call Ed.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to be mean to Riza, promise! DX and yes, Lieutenant Colonel is Ed's official rank! XD I never did get that straight... anyway, thanks to all who reviewed for last chapter, and will review for this chapter! (wink wink) And we're past 4 per chapter for this chapter when no one's even reviewed yet! Thanks! And it may be difficult, I know, but if I could get 10 legit reviews for this chapter at least, then it <em>would<em> be up to 5 per. And I'd be _happy_. Does anyone want to help me with that please? :D

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please _do_ review!

~YAJJ


	12. Pickpocket

_**Those Days After**_

Special thanks to: _shooting2stars_: It's supposed to :D And you know, you'll just have to read on... I don't know if I'll mention it anymore or not, or even if that cloth will be important... Yes, it is :D Thanks!

_Fanged Alchemist_: Yes you were :D DO IT! Yeah, I agree... poor Al... :'(

_St. Iggy_: Well it's awesome :D And yeah. I understood the whole "love in Japanese" thing but I didn't hear about the other one until I read some stuff on the characters online ;D Thanks for reviewing!

_Raven of the Willows: _That's fine, again, I don't review much either... :S

_FlamingFireWolf_: Thank you much :D

_FullmetalFan_: may~be... I can't seem to remember... .

___: Now I feel awesome. 'Cause I have no idea who they are :D I just thought that those were awesome names. You have no idea what being unable to sleep and needing names for certain stories can do... :D

_bronze andromeda shun_: That's okay, it happens :D I thought that that's what you meant but it didn't make much sense soI wanted to make sure. And you can't win all of the time... but don't worry! XD

_Obsessive-Fan Number 1_: Good call :D ...yes :) ... Pssh, _I_ wasn't... it was all _Ricochet_... I just thought that he could use any insult he could get his hands on .

_Take a guess_: Met? 0.o jk. Thanks for the review!

A/N: Guess who is sooo uber happy right now 'cause I met my goal? THIS GIRL! That's right, I officially have 5 reviews per chapter! Thanks for reviewing everyone! If I could get 6 per chapter, that'd be awesome, but that'd be uber difficult... I think, at least. But 5 per chapter sent me an entire two hour bus ride just a-smiling away... ^-^

Disclaimer: Sorry about the author's note, just figured that everyone should know how happy I am... :D Anyway, I still don't own FMA.

* * *

><p>Edward's golden eyes followed Rico suspiciously, frowning in apprehension. Deep distrust burst in his chest- as it had since he'd appeared there with the transfer papers.<p>

The man was spending way too much time getting close-physically to the General, and way too little time actually working. Edward didn't know why it affected him so much. After all, the General knew how to take care of himself. So why was he suddenly becoming so worried?

Rico's hand suddenly twitched toward Mustang's pocket, and Ed would have leapt forward to stop him, but the older auto-mail wielder pulled away, shaking his head.

"Whatcha staring at?"

Ed's eyes widened and he spun around, his anxiety-riddled mind only expecting the worst. He saw Breda behind him. The man stepped closer to him with a tray. "Hey kid." he said.

Edward respectfully acknowledged him with a nod of the head. "H-hey."

"What were you staring at? You looked kind of angry." Breda asked again, taking a seat at the table next to him.

Edward slid into the seat next to him with a deep sigh. "That bastard Nagy. He may have everyone else fooled, but not me."

"Why?"

"...I don't know. But there's something screwed up about him. I told Mustang the day that he came, and I still hold true to that." Ed glanced back at the man, who had taken a seat a few spots away from the General. "And he's recently been getting a really creepy obsession with the General."

"I've noticed that." Breda laughed. He breathed deeply, and glanced back over to the Lieutenant Colonel. "I just think that it's cause he's new."

"A year and a half is _not new_, Breda. He's been here long enough that he should have my trust by now."

"And how long did it take you to trust the General?"

"...Shut up. That's cause he was my higher-up _and_ commanding officer. Nagy's neither; he's way beneath me." Edward snarled.

Breda nodded. He knew that Ed wasn't good with authority. "So why were you watching the Private anyway?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me." Breda raised his eyebrows at the blond.

"...I think that... Okay, I think he was trying to pickpocket Mustang. I mean, I know that Mustang wouldn't let him, but he _keeps doing it_." Ed explained.

"..."

"..."

"Pickpocket?"

"It could happen!"

"Yes, it _could_. But what's the likelihood? And what would he go after, his watch?"

"No, he keeps going for the other pocket. Thieving bastard." Ed ran his hands together, gloveless, feeling the touch of skin as he did so often. It'd become a habit in the last few months. He stood and stretched. "I've no idea what it is about him, but every time he looks at me, it's like he's taunting me. _Mocking me_ almost. Why?"

Breda sighed, but shrugged respectfully. "Who knows? No one may ever. Where are you going?" he asked the boy as he turned to leave the cafeteria.

"For a walk. It's getting way too close; I need to clear my mind."

He found his way to the front room of the main building. It wasn't that hard, whether he was paying attention or not. He glanced up when someone called his alias, "Fullmetal?" "...Yeah?" "There's someone on the phone for you... Um, Wendy, I think she said?" the receptionist was holding out a phone to him.

'Wendy? I don't know a Wendy... Unless...' he went to the woman and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Ed?"

'Just as I thought.' "Winry? Is something wrong?"

"No... Not particularly anyway. Um... I found something. I don't even know if it's important or not, but... It's kinda been bothering me..." Winry breathed. Ed heard her move the phone from one ear to the other.

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Um... You know that place where the three of us used to play when we were trying to get away from our parents? You know, at the river? Um... I was thinking and sitting in the river, for no reason, and something floated by..."

Edward cocked his head to the side. He knew just as well as Winry did how nothing synthetic found it's way down the river because there was no way that it could.

"It was May so this was a while ago but I didn't wanna bother you when you're looking for Al and-"

"Win? You'll never be a bother to me." Ed heaved himself up onto the counter and leaned back a little. If the receptionist hadn't known that she'd be yelled at, she would have commented that he was acting very much like one other Lieutenant Colonel, Maes Hughes.

Winry ignored him. "I didn't think that it was that important. But now I'm... Less sure. It was a tan piece of cloth and it had the Flamel on it and-"

It had the Flamel on it? No clothes had the Flamel produced into them, not that he knew of. And why would a piece of cloth be floating in the river, above which no one can go? He blinked, realizing that Winry had continued on without him. "Uh... Could you repeat that? I missed it..."

"Ed... It was just a patch of cloth- like from a shirt or something. And it had bloodstains. I tried to get Den to track the owner, but he couldn't."

"Great, so now you're calling me because I'm a dog of the military? Very funny Winry."

"No, that's not... I'm not trying to be mean! Rrr... If you were here now I'd hit you with my wrench." Winry snarled.

"Good thing that I'm not there. Can I tell you something?"

"...Sure Ed. Of course you can." Winry sighed.

"...Kay... Um... There's this guy that I work with. He's a little screwed up and no one believes me I don't know why but... I don't even know why I'm telling you this!"

Winry giggled a little. She sighed. "That's fine."

"You don't trust the mountains much, do you?"

"Do _you_?" Winry replied. She heaved into a seat.

"...You're right. Oh, um, I gotta go. Unless you want to deal with the over-pompous ass, Mustang."

Winry laughed again. "Oh be nice. You know that he's been helping you out a lot. The least you could do is watch yourself around him."

"Actually, the least I can do is nothing. See you later Winry."

Winry rolled her eyes. "So _that's_ what all of that genius and studying went to? Bye-bye Ed. Oh, and I'm so sorry that I can't be there. I've had _so many_ customers. I'll call every night, okay?"

"There's no need, but thanks. I understand." Ed bit his lip, hung up, and gave the phone back to the receptionist. The woman took it and set it back on his cradle.

Sure enough, Roy appeared next to him, peering at the receptionist and then Ed himself. Fighting to bite back a short joke, he said, "You'll have to leave in a few days."

"Leave where?" Ed actually did know that Roy was doing this to help him. Send him on a random, easy mission with the allotted time of a month or so, giving him time to look for Al.

"To the West. There's been some fighting in a town bordering Creta, and we think that they need a leader to quell them. The Führer thought that you'd be best." Roy explained softly. He sighed and leaned back.

Ed frowned. "Wait, like a legit _mission_?" he demanded.

"Führer's orders! If I had to send you to the West I'd send you to a more crowded place; where your brother has a higher chance of being held." Roy breathed softly. He frowned as well, rather deeply. "I'm sorry; I tried to get him to let someone else go, but he insisted on you."

Ed's golden eyes widened in pain. "But why... I mean... I, I have to find Al! Do you know what it is in 5 days? Two years! Two years since Al's disappearance! So isn't it fair to just let me _search_? _THATS NOT __FAIR_!"

A pained expression crossed almost everyone's faces: Roy's, the receptionist's, Riza's, and almost anyone under Roy's supervision. Ed didn't even seem to realize that he'd provided the perfect distraction.

Rico slipped behind Mustang and grinned. His hand trailed into the man's left pocket. He silently pulled something out and turned to leave the room.

Mustang sighed. "I'm sorry Ed. I tried to convince him." he turned, not seeing Rico slide a little away from them. "But you know the Führer; once he has an idea, it won't likely change."

Ed was speechless, staring past the General. Was he the only one that saw the crime? A door closed silently as Rico left it. What had that bastard stolen? "That... That _bastard_!" snarling, Edward launched himself forward, past Mustang, and to where the hallway behind that door ended.

"No... Edward!" Roy pitched forward just in time to grab Edward. "I know that you're upset but I doubt that getting a court marshal and possibly getting arrested will help you find Al any sooner!"

"Get back here you coward! Face me like a man! Face up to your goddamn crimes! I will make you pay!"

Edward and Roy sank to the ground, and Roy pulled the boy up into his lap. Respectfully, the team turned away and surrounded them, to not let anyone else see. Roy softly started petting Ed's soft, golden hair, holding the child tightly against his chest. "Shh... Maybe _this_ is the break that you need... It'll turn out all right, I promise. Just... Shh..."

Edward shuddered against him, trying to fight the grip. He finally sighed and relaxed. 'You can face him about it later. For now... Just relax... Re...lax...' he nodded then, relaxing enough for Roy to release him. He slumped out of the older man's lap.

Roy ruffled his hair. "Better?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. _Barely_ though.

* * *

><p>Around 5 that afternoon, Edward approached his own office from Roy's, holding a few case files so he knew what to research tomorrow when he went to the library. He grabbed the handle of his office door and was about to open it when he heard, "Hell yes I've got it. What do you take me for, a fool? I'm hurt, partner. Yeah, the dumbass didn't even expect it. None of the idiots did. They were too busy fumbling over <em>poor Edward's<em> fit. Gah, idiots. I thought that they were trained well enough in the military, but apparently not. Pssh, no. The kid won't be. He's going out anyway then." The voice paused, apparently hearing something. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll see you this weekend. No, I think someone's outside the office. See ya, bye." The phone was hung up.

Edward was certain that he knew that voice. Ricochet! So what, Ricochet had snuck into his office with his permission and was using his phone under the same circumstances? He grabbed the door handle and ripped the door open. "Stay out of my-" there was no one to yell at. No one was in there. He took several steps into the room, finally just sinking onto the couch. He sighed deeply.

The door to his office was torn open. When he looked, no one was there. He leapt to his feet and rushed to the door, opening it wider to see who was out there. Looking down both sides of the hallway, he saw still no one. He stepped out and looked around. Still seeing not a soul, he stumbled back into his office, closing the door swiftly.

He turned to lean his back against the door and slid down it. His head hit the door. "I'm crazy…" he breathed. He gathered his knees to his chest, gently wrapping his arms around them. He put his forehead against his knees, and found he couldn't explain what happened next. Tears started falling. For no reason, they gathered and then fell. Oh, he knew that he was stressed. He knew that everything was choosing now to get to him. It was just… once he started, he didn't think that he'd stop. He didn't _want_ to stop. He wanted someone to notice him and come in and comfort him. He knew that it was a long shot, though, because he'd specifically asked for no one to bother him.

It was with a start that he realized _whom_ he wanted to come and comfort him. Tears fell faster.

'I… I want… I want Roy…'

* * *

><p>"Do <em>you<em> want to go check on him? It's been a while."

"…Sure, I can. He's probably just busy working or in the library or something."

Riza sighed and stood from her place on the couch. "Alright. It's about time to go, so I guess that I'll go with you, sir." She straightened her uniform and followed her superior as he left the office.

Fullmetal's office was down a floor and over several doors. The door had, unsurprisingly, been designed with a gothic in mind, with skulls on the handles, though on the insides it looked like any old office.

Roy took hold of the door handle and was about to tug on it, when it was pushed open gently. Edward stumbled out of the office, holding his head. He closed the door and leaned against it, finally glancing up at the astounded man and woman. "Hullo Captain, Brigadier General." He said, in an almost drunken stupor.

"Hello, Lieutenant Colonel…" Roy raised his eyebrows at the boy, who heaved a deep sigh. "Are you feeling alright?"

"More or less. Could be better. When am I getting all of the details of my _stupid_ mission?" Edward lashed out with a weak kick, not at anyone in particular, just to vent.

"The day before you leave? We're giving you time to prepare, Ed." Came Roy's nonchalant reply.

Edward glanced back up at him. "…Okay… hey, can I go home now? I don't wanna be here anymore today. I'm getting a headache…"

The innocence in that statement would have broken Riza's heart if she hadn't hardened it years ago. "Of course you can. It's nearly eight at night. Don't you think that you've been here long enough?"

"I was in there for three hours? Sorry… 'kay, I'm going to head home. See ya tomorrow." Edward stumbled past them, waving.

Roy's eyes narrowed a little at him, worried. "Edward, why are your eyes all red?"

Edward stopped. He turned halfway so he wasn't facing them, but the wall. "Are they? I didn't notice…"

"Edward…"

"…Everything's just starting to catch up, I guess. I don't know. Listen, can't I just go home now? You said I could…"

Roy sighed, rubbing his forehead. He glanced over at Riza, who was watching Edward worriedly. Almost as one, "Edward, why don't you come stay with one of us?"

Edward turned the rest of the way to look at them both. Furrowing his eyebrows, he shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks. I think, for tonight, I need to be alone. I need some time to think to myself." He waved again, turning.

Both adults followed him closely. Riza crossed her arms. "Well you, young man, are way too tired to be driving yourself home. I'll drive you back and then come pick you up in the morning; my apartment it just past yours." She said.

Ed looked at Roy, who shrugged meaningfully. "May as well. You'll get yourself hurt if you don't."

"…Er… thanks?"

* * *

><p>Bad ending to a meh chapter. Sorry about that~ I just wanted to update. ;D So how was it? Was it any good? :D I hope so!<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review!

~YAJJ


	13. Headache

_**Those Days After**_

A/N: Not so many reviews this chapter, kind of disappointing... I'm just going to hope that some people just missed it or haven't been on in a while. ;) Speaking of reviews...

Special thanks to: _FullmetalFan16_: Don't worry much, kay? :D

_bronze andromeda shun_: Congrats! ;) No, I'm not joking. Why would I joke about such a serious matter? 0.o here you go? :D

_Obsessive-Fan Number 1_: Of course not! 'Cause the Fullmetal Alchemist is a _ninja!_ Thank you :) I try. Seems like a good reason to me ;) Thank you más! :D:D Yeah, no one can stay so strong for so long. I don't care if you're the Fullmetal Alchemist. It's not possible. :p Go Riza! XD Thanks :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>A light flashed on above Alphonse, and he winced. He attempted to cover his eyes, but his hands were still tied behind him. He gulped, his arms shaking.<p>

Both of his captors were standing there, above him, chatting. Ricochet had his large wooden baseball bat in his hand, and he was swinging it back and forth nonchalantly. He had a large grin on his face. Alphonse shivered at the look. "You know the date in two days time, Frisco?" Ricochet chuckled.

Frisco nodded, laughing as well. "Hard to believe it's already been two years, huh?" he said.

"Mhmm... And I'll bet our little buddy over here is missing home more than ever now, huh?"

"I think that poor little Edward has been searching long enough, no?"

'Edward? Who is- oh wait. They're talking about brother, aren't they? Can't believe I almost forgot…' Alphonse thought.

"And poor little Mustang must nearly be at his wits end by now. What, with his son never resting and whatnot as he is..." Ricochet put on a little pouty face and he sent it down to Alphonse.

Alphonse looked down at the ground and tried to ignore him. Ricochet knelt and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at him. He stroked his face softly. Alphonse whimpered. "This little bastard has no idea what we're talking about." he informed Frisco, who laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, we dropped enough hints, didn't we? What an idiot. It really must have been Edward who was the smart one."

Ricochet forced his head down, and tears filled his eyes. They _always_ spoke like that. So often that Alphonse believed them. He wasn't smart at all; it was always brother who came up with everything. He wanted so desperately to prove to them that he _was_ smart. Maybe he wouldn't be such a bad boy then. Maybe they wouldn't hurt him if he were smart like brother. 'Well that's a long shot...'

"He'll need to be out for this. Won't he?"

"Yes he will. Better get him out then."

Out? Out where? Alphonse's eyes widened when Ricochet lifted the bat and stood in front of him. He started practicing a good swing. 'Oh no... No no no!' Alphonse started shaking his head desperately, trying to tell them that he'd be a good boy and that there _had_ to be another way to get him out.

"Stop shaking your head, Alphonse. It'll only hurt worse." Frisco commanded. He laughed suddenly. "Hey. Hey Ricochet. Try to break his temple."

Alphonse didn't think that his eyes could go wider. Tears filled his eyes again, and his head continued its shaking, though with less gusto.

"Oh, don't worry, Frisco. I won't try."

_THWACK_

* * *

><p>Edward cried out in pain suddenly and collapsed against his desk, clutching his head. His left temple was killing him for absolutely no reason.<p>

The cry had sent one Vato Falman flying to his feet. "Ed! Are you all right? What happened?"

Edward kicked the desk, trying to quell the pain. "I. Have. No. _Idea_! But it hurts..." he whimpered. This was more than just a headache. This was the attack of death itself!

"I...I'll be right back. Just let me get the General and the Captain; they'll help." Falman assured.

"No! No... There's no need... Please, it was nothing." Edward pleaded quietly.

He went ignored. Falman left, and then came back a few minutes later, Roy and Riza trailing him closely. "Edward?" Riza cried. Roy blinked. "...Where is- oh. Fullmetal, are you alright?" Roy went around the desk, apparently understanding that Edward was accidentally hiding behind all of the paperwork.

Edward groaned and shook his head. He felt Riza rub his back and ask, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Falman answered. "He just... Collapsed. Said his head hurts. I dunno. I figured you two could take care of him better than me..." he shifted from one foot to the other, anxious from Riza's almost angry looking stare.

Roy brushed back Ed's bangs. "Alright, it's okay. Edward, what happened? We can't help unless we know..." he cooed softly.

Edward growled and cried, "would you stop talking so _loudly_?" He cried out in pain and clung to his hair.

Roy pried his hands from his hair. "Alright, Elric, you're fine. We're here for you. Just... Explain."

Edward didn't honestly know what to say. He gulped, shrugged, and sighed. "I don't know. I think Al's been hurt..."

Roy blinked. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"I... I don't know... But I hurt everywhere..."

Riza quickly went to the child and rubbed his back. "It's alright honey. Let's go get you some painkillers and then we'll figure out what to do..." she purred to him.

Edward shook his head. "No! I don't need anything! I'll be fine; it's just a little... A little stress headache..." his eyes flared up suddenly- just hearing the word got him to go into fits of rage.

Roy sighed and shook his head. "This is not just a stress headache. Stress headaches don't do _that_. If you think what you do, well then..." he turned to look at Riza. "If that's what you think, then maybe he is. Let's just hope not."

* * *

><p>Ricochet heaved the unconscious boy to his shoulder easily, setting a hand on his small back. "Damn bastard has to be so heavy. He could go with a little less feeding, Frisco." he snarled.<p>

Frisco waved his hand back at him. "Yeah yeah. Once we have him and his brother, we won't feed them so often." he replied. He shuffled into his hiking boots and waited for Ricochet to do the same. He stepped outside and breathed in the fresh mountain air. "Mmm, October air. You know, October's my favorite month. Don't know why. It just is. C'mon, we have to get to the base before someone finds us."

Ricochet nodded and shifted so that Alphonse was a little higher, so easier to carry. He could feel the ghost of the stab wound that he'd given him nearly 2 years back. He grinned, remembering that time, and followed after his partner.

They traveled in silence, to make sure no one caught them. It was nearly sunset by the time that they made it to the base of the mountain. They had to spend a small amount of time searching, but eventually they found what they were looking for- a large wooden crate. Ricochet heaved Alphonse into it, and Frisco immediately covered it. Ricochet picked it up and carried it over his shoulder toward the nearest town train station.

"Hey Rico, that kid isn't here, is he?" Frisco asked.

"Naw. The General is sending him west tomorrow. He won't be anywhere out east." Rico replied.

"...Well what if this bastard wakes up?"

"I doubt it, Frisk. I clocked him pretty hard. It'll be a few days at best before he wakes up." Ricochet assured. Frisco still seemed unsure but he agreed with his partner.

After that they didn't speak; Frisco busy going over their plan and Ricochet concentrating on not jolting the crate enough to wake their bait. Finally, they made it into the tiny town. No one looked twice at them.

They made it to the train station with time to spare, and they sat in wait. Rico took out a spare cloth that he always had on him and started shining his auto-mail, Frisco patiently watched.

When the train pulled up, they bought their tickets and went to store Alphonse in the storage car. Then they took their seats; the only ones in their car. Only once the train was moving did they start to relax.

"Alright, so let's run through this one more time. We get into Central, what's the first thing we do?" Frisco asked, the plan already stuck in his head; it had been for years.

"Head to that one ice cream place to steal one of their trucks."

"Naturally. Then, I'll alchemically change it- two years ago an ice cream truck was used as a transport car for rebels, it'd be kind of suspicious, especially to Mustang." Frisco continued.

"Then we wait until early the next morning to bring supplies into Central Command, and we bring our little bastard friend here up to Mustang's office using the key I stole. Right?"

"Exactly. Leave him there and call Mustang. As soon as Alphonse is starting to feel safe..."

"Or Edward and Mustang and his crew are getting too close."

"Good call! Yes, if they're getting too close... We take him again." Frisco licked his lips in glee. He clung to the train seat excitedly. "Then... Then we leave clues on where to find him for Edward, and tell him to come alone."

"Once he comes, we jump him and capture him too."

"And as if it can't get anymore frustrating for them, we'll separate them and slowly starve them to do death."

"And if that takes more than a month, we'll kill them both."

"Good."

Both men glanced up franticly when they heard someone gasp. A stewardess was standing there, about to ask them for tickets. Frisco stood and took out a gun. "Sorry hun. You've heard too much."

He shot her.

She collapsed, with a bullet hole straight through her head. Ricochet stood, grabbed her, and went to the back to open the door. He chucked her lifeless body out into the forest around them, and then went to his seat, just in case someone came to see what the commotion was about. Frisco grinned and put away his gun.

He sat down calmly and crossed his legs. "I'd say we're ready to put this plan into action."

* * *

><p>So, that didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped. Thankfully, this was pre-written, so I didn't change a whole lot from before. That means I've gotten better? I hope so.<p>

And guess what... it's almost Wednesday! XD Sorry, my newest favorite story, **Nameless** by _Kristen Sharpe_ is updated every Wednesday or so. If you haven't read it, then I recommend it. It is a really interesting story with a good plot line. And, the author is amazing with suspense ;) So yeah, chapter 13 is out tomorrow... :D

So... that's all I wanted to say besides, of course...

Thanks for reading! Please review!

~YAJJ


	14. Clue

_**Those Days After**_

Special thanks to: _St Iggy_: Well, that's not nice, Iggy... D: Thanks for reviewing!  
><em>Lady of the Times<em>: Thank you!  
><em>bronze andromeda shun<em>: oh, don't you worry about that... :D  
><em>Obsessive-Fan Number 1<em>: ...Yes... :D Thanks!  
><em>Fireena<em>: INTENSE! :D  
><em>Mee<em>: rolls eyes... no

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

* * *

><p>Edward took the manila folder as Riza handed it to him. He popped open his briefcase to stick it in after a quick assessment of the information. He sighed.<p>

This time he was only being allotted a time limit of two weeks, and that was if he was lucky. As soon as he was finished with the mission, he was to return. Which meant no time to look for Al. He slipped it in, snapping the case shut.

"Your train leaves at 5:40 tomorrow morning. Which means that you need to get to bed early." Roy started, flipping softly through his own copy of the folder.

"So it said."

"And I want you to call me as soon as you're in the room so I know what hotel to call and what room. We'll keep you updated on any leads on Al."

"With the luck we're having, I doubt that there'll be any."

Mustang paused, watching him. Then he rolled his eyes. "Now, it's in the _west_, so it'll probably be fairly warm. Pack enough warm weather clothes. And water, water's always good. And, though I know you won't follow my advice, please _call_ if you need help…"

"What makes you think that will change now?"

Roy's coal black eyes stared at the drooped head of Edward. It seemed that the boy was too tired to even hold his _head up_. He sighed at the small child.

"And let me give you some advice,"

"I doubt that you'll take 'no' for an answer, so shoot."

"Edward, try to get this finished up in a few days. It may be difficult, but if you do that, I may be… _willing_ to tell them that you hadn't actually finished until the time limit was up. Which would, in turn, give you time to look for your brother."

Edward's pain-filled golden eyes flitted to life with determination. He lifted his head and looked directly into Mustang's cool black eyes and did not look away.

Roy hadn't seen that look in a while. The one of total determination. And, knowing that he _shouldn't_ feel like he did, he was proud. Proud because soon, Ed would be back on his feet like he had been for the first year after Al's disappearance. Looking him up and down, he thought, 'maybe it's time for him to go back to Resembool…'

Edward shifted a little under his gaze. Moving his weight from one foot to the other, he asked quickly, as though only to annoy Mustang, and playfully, "So, when do I leave?

* * *

><p><em>Bring ring, bring ring, bring ring…<em>

Roy's cool black eyes forced them open as soon as he awoke, a little peeved that someone found it amusing to wake him with a call. Glancing at the clock, he found that it was only 5 in the morning. Okay, honestly? Who was even up at this ungodly hour?

He sighed and found his way downstairs, still wearing nothing but boxers, and snatched the phone off of its mount. Holding it to his ear, he snarled out rather harshly, "Brigadier General Mustang, who the… who is this?"

"_Ah ah, General. You'd better watch your temper if you fear for the life of the boy._" Came the voice of a smooth-talking man. A man that Mustang didn't recognize.

"Who _is_ this?" he demanded.

"_Oh Roy. Roy, Roy, Roy… don't you know the date? How about what happened on this very date, exactly two years ago? Because I do. Oh boy, do I know. You know, it kind of makes me wonder… what did happen to that sweet little kid, Alphonse, anyway? He just up and disappeared, didn't he? You know something, Roy? I would have thought that with him spending- oh, how many years, six?- in that armor, he'd be something along the lines of invincible. Well, Roy, let me tell you something. Roy, he's not. He's damn weak. He cries, you know._" The man on the other line said.

Roy could tell that the odd man was using his first name so many times because he knew so much about him, to taunt him. He gripped the phone so tightly that he thought it might break. "You know where he is." He hissed.

"_Ha. How would I know? I think that you know better than I do._"

"What the… what the _heck_ are you talking about?" Roy snarled.

"_You've spent so long in the dark, Roy, that I think that it's about time that you came into the light… though just a little. You need a clue. It doesn't matter; I know where the Fullmetal boy of yours lives anyway. And I know where you live. And your beloved Hawk's Eye._" The voice said.

Roy could hear the evil grin in his bastard-sounding voice. "How the hell. Do. You. Know. _THAT_?" he cried. Who was in danger? Were any of them?

"_Ah, Roy. Temper temper, young man. Haven't I warned you? Do you want to find him dead at the doorstep of the Fullmetal Alchemist?_"

Roy blinked and sighed. Too much was on his subordinate, adding a dead person at his doorstep when he returned would do him no good.

"_I have my ways Roy. I have my ways. Now then, sir, do you want a clue or should I just leave _poor, darling_ little Alphonse to his fate?_"

Roy sighed again, deeper this time. Deeper than he thought, at only 32, it should go. He could bow down for once if it meant the life of Alphonse and the sanity of Edward. "Yes sir. That'd be awful helpful." He said.

"_Then go to your office. Now. Bring the keys, you'll need to get in. Well? Why are you still talking to me? Hurry up!_" the phone clicked; he'd been hung up on! Roy slammed the phones down and went to his room to change. He didn't even bother to get into his uniform; he just got into a t-shirt and jeans. He slid into the dress shoes in his closet and, after grabbing his spark gloves and I.D., went to climb into his car, taking off to the office.

He ended up getting into a _long_, rather annoying conversation with the gate guardsmen, until he finally pulled out his I.D. to prove who he was. Then, he had no problem getting in.

He eventually found his way to the floor of his office; he was so tired and disoriented and he wasn't surprised that it took him a few moments. His heart was pounding in his chest, so much he thought that it might either burst or break out. Even once he was on his floor, he took a few minutes longer than normal to find his office in the dark. Finally, he located it, and grabbed the doorknob, intending to open it. 'But,' he realized suddenly, 'what if it's all a trap? What if they were just doing this to piss me off? Dammit, I should have called Hawkeye!' He bit his lip and pressed his ear to the door, just in case he _could_ hear something. No noise came from inside… but then why was he so _anxious_?

Trepidation and Anxiety burned in his chest as he slowly pushed the door open. There didn't _seem_ to be anyone in there, so he flicked the lights on with one hand and with the other, he pulled one spark glove out of his pocket, on, and prepared to snap.

And there, on the ground_ was_ a person.

It was a boy. He had long, dirty blond hair (both the color and the state of the hair) running down his naked back in a neat ponytail. He had tape over his mouth and seemed to be unconscious. He was naked save for a pair of boxers. He was absolutely littered in cuts and bruises and even had blood smeared over his back and calves. He was curled forward, his wrists and ankles tied together and then the wrists tied _to_ the ankles. Whoever had brought him in seemed to take care in placing him there, but didn't take very good care of him.

Mustang's eyes wandered from his bound wrists and ankles to his face, where a gentle expression was placed. An expression of rest; long needed rest. Casually, his sight wandered up to his forehead.

Roy snarled angrily when he saw a cowlick poised, exactly where Ed's normally was. 'He's making _fun_ of _Edward_! That little son of a bitch's making fun of Edward!'

The over-protectiveness of Ed that Roy'd developed over the years boiled up, but then it bubbled down again as he blocked the anger. After all, the child didn't look like he wanted to be there. Surely it wasn't the _boy_ specifically who was making fun of him.

He stooped by the child, and moved his gloved hand to the rope. "Sorry, kid… he said. He snapped.

The boy unwound physically, relaxing a little. Roy saw similar marks to the ones that were on his body covering his face. He glanced up and noticed a picture on the wall, where Riza had so caringly hung it. It was a picture of Ed and himself, in his backyard. The one from nearly 13 months ago. Where he'd gotten the boy into a tiny tickle fight.

Roy's eyes widened as he glanced back down at the boy. As he thought about Edward, the boy's hair reminded him of something. He remembered seeing Edward, the day that he'd pulled Alphonse's body and mind from the Gate, hugging Al's naked body so tightly, even crying out of joy, then taking off his red coat and slinging it around him. Roy's thoughts wandered to Ed resting his hand on the back of a mess of hair, pressing the owner's face into his shoulder. Sure, Roy'd only seen him a few times, but he recognized that hair color well enough. Which meant…

Alphonse!

"Alphonse! Wake up!"

Was this really the clue? There must have been a catch, he figured, so what was it?

His arms wound beneath the small, malnourished child's body, lifting him to place him on the couch. He quickly took up the phone, about to dial for an ambulance. He glanced back at the small child, biting his lip. He shook his head; the injuries weren't that bad. Glancing at the clock, he stiffened and dialed someone else. After all, Ed's train was leaving in 10 minutes!

"_Alex Louis Armstrong at your service!_" Came the booming voice of the Strong Arm Alchemist.

"Alex, it's Mustang! I need you to do me a favor and head to the train station immediately. Go in whatever you're in, there's no time. You need to get Fullmetal off of that train!"

**Switching this up a little... please review! XD Thanks for reading!**

**~YAJJ**


	15. Sleep

**_Those Days After_**

Special thanks to: _St. Iggy_: But it wasn't the TV's fault DX Thanks for reviewing! XD  
><em>bronze andromeda shun<em>: Make like Armstrong? Well, I tried!  
><em>couldn't think of a name<em>: Thank you ;)  
><em>Raven of the Willows<em>: Yeah, soon! XD And you won't find _that_ out for a while. :D  
><em>Dragonfang<em>: Thanks :) I'm updating as soon as I can, I promise :D  
><em>Fanged Alchemist<em>: Really really really? Thank you :D  
><em>Obsessive-Fan Number 1<em>: That's 'cause Mustang's a ninja :D I love him, so he's pretty important. GO ARMSTRONG! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

A/N: Figured I'd better put this in. Sorry about the comment at the end of chapter 3 for _Six Year Olds are Handfuls_. I was just getting a little peeved, considering the last one was one of my favorite chapters. But, it seemed to get everyone to review! So thanks all! XD

* * *

><p>Edward drummed his fingers on the train window, waiting for it to go. He glanced out at the big clock and sighed; it was being held up. 'Dammit, can't I just go?' he thought. He set his head on his chin and tapped his auto-mail foot.<p>

He legitimately thought that he'd fall asleep before the train left; he was so tired. Actually, he wouldn't have been surprised at all. It would have helped him anyway. "Can't this stupid train just _go_?"

"EDWARD ELRIC~!"

Ed jumped out of his seat in surprise and looked out of the window, blinking sleep from his eyes. "Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong…?" he asked.

The Lieutenant Colonel grinned at him, saluting him. "Hello, Edward Elric!" he said. He leaned into the train, forcing Ed to back up. "um…" Armstrong looked up and smiled a little. He reached up to the luggage compartment and snatched Ed's briefcase. Then, he grabbed the Fullmetal Alchemist himself.

"Hey, hey, hey! The train's gonna be leaving, what are you doing?" Ed demanded.

"You are not leaving. The Colonel is going to replace you with someone else. You need to stay here."

"He already said that he'd tried!"

"Well, this time it's happening. Come along, Edward Elric! _To the hospital!_"

* * *

><p>Riza slid into a seat beside the sleeping Roy, who was sitting beside Alphonse on the bed. She smiled at Roy, fast asleep in a chair. She glanced back at the shaking Ed, who stood with Armstrong's hand on his shoulder. Even Alex looked shocked.<p>

"What… when… uh…" the blond boy said. He took a step closer to his brother, shaking off Alex's hand. "Al?"

Hawkeye leaned over and shook Roy awake. The man squeezed his eyes tight shut, and then opened them. Glancing around, he spotted Edward, and immediately stood, offering the young alchemist the place beside his brother.

Honestly, when Armstrong had come to pick him up and claimed that Mustang _needed_ for him to stay, he'd never expected the reason to be… this… "What… happened…? Why is he all… all frail looking?" he breathed.

Roy sighed and set his hand on the small teen's shoulder. "Someone called me early this morning and told me to come to my office. When I went, he was there… like this. I'd have to say that wherever he's been, he hasn't been… treated well."

Edward frowned deeply, creating deep worry lines in his forehead. "Well… thanks, then, for calling me." He whispered.

Riza turned to Roy and whispered something into his ear. Roy nodded and they both left.

Edward sighed and rested his elbows on the bed. He looked beneath the sheets, wanting to see how serious the extent of his brother's injuries was. Peering beneath, he winced and closed his eyes, letting the covers drop back to the child's naked chest. Finally, after a minute of thinking over all that had happened, he laid his chin on his arms, watching his chest move up and down. "Hey kid… it's me. Ed. You know me. Don't you? Al, is… is it really you? Are you really my little brother? It's been two years since I saw you last… and _this_ is the kind of trouble you get in to?" he asked.

No answer.

"Alphonse…" Edward practically whimpered. Heck, just saying his name to the boy was weird. Moving, almost. "Oh Al! I really _did_ fail you as a brother! How could I have let this happen to you?" he took his brother's hand, clutching it tight;y and never wanting to let go. "I promise, Al. I'll kill the bastards that dared to do this to you. I swear it. On… on Mom's grave!"

* * *

><p>He was tired. Oh so tired. He wanted for everything and everyone to go away, at least for a little while. That'd be nice.<p>

Al couldn't see a single thing, but he could hear perfectly well. He was physically healed enough to wake up by now, he knew that, but he was frightened. There were people always around him. They spoke with fairly loud voices, and he didn't know whether to make heads or tails of them. He couldn't tell if they were good or bad. And they weren't very good at proving which.

He just knew that they were new voices.

Someone was holding his hand. He, at least, could register that much. They didn't leave him every often, only for short breaks at a time. In fact, whoever it was that was holding his hand seemed to be asleep beside him. He didn't speak much when he was awake, so he couldn't help but feel a little bit shocked when he heard a rather deep voice whisper his name, "…Al…phonse…"

* * *

><p>Edward, wake up! Edward… Fullmetal!"<p>

Edward's eyes snapped open in surprise. He sat up fully, his arms still resting on the bed in front of him. He looked around.

Roy stood above him, his coal black eyes glaring into his own golden ones.

'What do you want, you bastard? Can't a guy get some sleep?" he snarled.

Roy suddenly smiled- not a smirk, but a full smile- and chuckled. "Sure. Now, however, where your _brother_ si supposed to be resting. And besides, you haven't eaten anything in a while. You must be hungry."

Ed snorted and crossed his arms on the mattress, leaning casually on it. "Doesn't matter. I'm not even hungry. I want to be here when he opens his eyes again." He explained.

Roy's eyes rolled. "You are_ so_ hungry. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, and that was only a small sandwich! And did you ever think that the reason he's not waking up is because you _are_ here?"

Edward stared at him, something along the lines of hurt filling his eyes. "What do you… mean?"

"It's been two years, Ed. Two years of obviously being beaten and hurt so far as I can tell _and_ what the doctors said. Two years of not hearing any of our voices. Ed, at the moment, he can _only_ hear. Your voice has changed a lot since you saw him last. It's deeper and a bit scratchier. Maybe scarier the way he hears it. Considering from when you were 11? That'd be a freaky thing for a kid to experience."

"So… so you're saying that Alphosne doesn't even recognize me? That… he's afraid of me? But I…" Edward stood, still clutching his brother's hand.

Roy nodded at the horrified boy who was shaking his head. "That…" he paused, unsure of how he was supposed to answer and what he was supposed to say. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Ed squeezed his eyes closed. He sank down into the chair. Sure, he'd faced monsters and murders and even worse stuff than that. But this? His brother not even knowing that he was okay, that he was safe? His brother not knowing who he was? This was bringing him to his knees.

Roy's hand settled on Ed's head softly. He crouched to look the boy in the eyes. Ed's eyes opened to find him there. The man started petting his head tenderly. "I think that he wants some time alone for a bit. So that he knows that he's safe and secure here; that no one will hurt him. Just give him time." He cooed quietly.

Edward watched the ground. He sighed, dropping his brother's hand back to the bed. "You know you're probably right. …I _hate_ it when that happens…" he said. He bit his tongue for a second.

"Why don't we find Hawkeye? She said something about going to meet 1st Lieutenant Ross and Staff Sergeant Brosh before I came in here. Then we'll get you something to eat, alright?"

Ed glared at him for a second, before sighing and nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We'd better go, then…" he stood, taking Roy's hand offering to pull him off. He sneered at the man when Roy pushed on his shoulder. "Let's go."

Roy shoved him out of the door and toward the cafeteria. He turned back to look at Al, who was still unconscious. "Get well soon, Alphonse. Your brother needs you now."

**So... how was it? Review please!**

**~YAJJ**


End file.
